Starke Bindungen
by Sanaree
Summary: Was wäre wenn Pan in der Mirai- Zeit, als Tochter von Son-Goku und Chi-Chi, geboren worden wäre? Paaring: Trunks/Pan Übersetzung   (Das Rating wird zusammen mit der Story höher werden)
1. Leben in der Hölle

Mir gehört weder Dragonball Z, noch die Story,

Ich werde sie nur Übersetzen

Das Original ist von KaitAstrophe95 und ihr findet es hier: [link href=" s/8239852/1/Strong-Bonds"] s/8239852/1/Strong-Bonds[/link]

ich werde es nur Übersetzen

Ich verdiene hiermit genauso viel Geld wie KaitAstrophe95,

nämlich gar keins

Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

*Kapitel 1 Leben in der Hölle*

Chi-Chi's PoV

Es war bereits zwei lange und schmerzhafte Jahre her, dass die Cyborgs unsere kostbare Welt übernommen haben. Es ist auch zwei Jahre her, dass erst Son-Goku, und danach die anderen Z-Kämpfer gestorben sind. Die einzigen Sayajins die geblieben waren, waren mein 13-jähriger Sohn Son-Gohan und Bulma's 3-Jähriger Sohn Trunks. Bulma und ich glauben, dass wenn Goku nicht diesen schlimmen Herz-Virus gehabt hätte, alles anders gewesen wäre. Nachdem er gestorben war, ist alles den Bach runtergegangen. Jeder lebt nun in Angst vor zwei Cyborgs; 17 und 18. Sie kommen und gehen in Städte wie sie wollen, töten Menschen zu Dutzenden und jagen Gebäude in die Luft.

Ich sterbe fast vor Sorge, dass sie Gohan kriegen, da er immer versucht wie sein Vater zu sein, und versucht so viele Menschen wie möglich zu retten. Ich mache mir auch um Bulma Sorgen, da sie noch den kleinen Trunks hat. Niemand, der die letzten zwei Jahre miterlebt hat, zweifelt daran, dass wir in der Hölle auf Erden leben.

Als ich gerade den Abwasch machte, hörte ich ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer und mein erster Gedanke war, dass das entweder die Cyborgs oder Räuber waren. Ich schnappte mir eine Bratpfanne, eine Waffe, die ich stets griffbereit hielt, falls ich sie brauchte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Derjenige den ich sah, war jedoch weder ein Räuber, noch ein Cyborg, dafür war es aber mein Mann, der in den vergangenen zwei Jahren tot gewesen war. Ich ließ meine Waffe geschockt fallen.

"G- Goku? Bist du das wirklich?", fragte ich unsicher. "Chi-Chi, ich bin es wirklich.", sagte er, sanft lächelnd. Er machte ein paar Schritte und ging dorthin, wo ich war. Er blieb vor mir stehen und ich berührte ihn zaghaft, um sicher zu gehen, dass er real war. Ich brach in Schluchzen aus und fiel in seine Arme. Oh Kami, ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst!

"Ich kann nicht lange bleiben" berichtete er mir. "Was meinst du? Du bist zurück!", brachte ich zwischen zwei Schluchzern heraus. "Nur für eine Weile. Ich habe ein Turnier im Jenseits gewonnen und König Kai hat mir den Wunsch gestattet, eine Woche bei dir und Gohan zu bleiben. Ich weiß, was mit den Cyborgs vor sich geht, also möchte ich Gohan alles beibringen was ich kann, solange, bis ich euch wieder verlassen muss."

Ich nickte, ich würde wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, warum Sayajins es liebten zu kämpfen und zu trainieren, aber ich wusste, dass, wenn Goku Gohan trainiert, alles besser werden würde. Gohan würde möglicherweise nicht in der Lage sein, die Cyborgs allein zu bekämpfen, aber sobald Trunks einmal alt genug wäre, könnte er helfen, gegen sie zu kämpfen."Papa?" fragte Gohan, als er zu Hause angekommen war. "Was machst du hier? Bist du zurück? Wirst du die Cyborgs töten?", fragte er, von dieser Möglichkeit begeistert. "Nein, mein Sohn, ich fürchte, es wird nicht meine Aufgabe sein die Cyborgs zu töten. Ich habe ein Turnier im Jenseits gewonnen und bin nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne hier und muss danach wieder zurück. Ich werde dir alles beibringen was ich kann, das dir im Kampf gegen die Cyborgs helfen wird." Gohans Gesicht wurde traurig, er hatte aber einen entschlossenen Blick in den Augen. "In Ordnung, Ich bin bereit. Wann fangen wir an?"

"Jetzt", sagte Goku.

Er packte mich und Gohan, benutzte einen Trick, der uns verschwinden und bei der Capsule Corb wieder erscheinen ließ. "Was war das?", fragte Gohan Goku. "Momentane Teleportation, etwas, das ich noch vor meinem Tod gelernt habe." "Warum sind wir hier?", fragte ich ihn. "Wir müssen uns den Gravitationsraum ausleihen, funktioniert er immer noch?" "Wer ist da?", hörten wir Bulmas Stimme, sie kam mit einer Pistole um die Ecke. Als sie Goku sah, ließ sie die Waffe sinken. "G- Goku?" "Hiya Bulma, ich habe leider keine Zeit um zu erklären... aber ich bin mir sicher das Chi-Chi das übernimmt. Funktioniert der Gravitationsraum noch?" Bulma konnte nur nicken. "Okay danke, komm schon Gohan!" sagte er als er und Gohan weggingen.

"Wow, das hört sich so an, als ob Goku ein Turnier gewinnt und das Einzige was er will, ist Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen", sagte Bulma, nachdem ich ihr alles erzählt hatte. Wir waren in der Küche und warteten darauf, dass die Jungs fertig waren und tranken Kaffee.

Ich nickte: "Er wird trotzdem nur für eine Woche zurück sein, glaubst du, dass diese Zeit ausreichen wird, um Gohan alles beizubringen, um die Cyborgs zu töten?" "Es ist Goku, ich bin mir sicher, es wird gut gehen. Hast du irgendwas für ihn geplant?" "Huh?" fragte ich verwirrt. "Du hast ihn seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, wenn du es zulässt, kann Gohan die über Nacht hier bleiben..." Meine Augen weiteten sich, als mir klar wurde, was sie meinte und ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen anfingen rot zu werden.

"Mama" sagte ein kleiner, sich die Augen reibender Trunks, der in die Küche tapste. "Hallo Süßer, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte ihn Bulma, und ich seufzte, erleichtert darüber, dass das Thema gewechselt wurde. Trunks nickte: "Ich hab' Hunger." "Natürlich hast du welchen." Bulma lächelte, stand auf und machte ihm ein Sandwich, während er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, der zwischen Bulma's und meinem stand. "Hi, Trunks.", begrüßte ich den Kleinen. "Hi Chi-Chi, wo ist Gohan?" fragte er, während er sich umsah. "Er trainiert gerade, aber er wird bald zurück sein." Bulma legte das Sandwich vor Trunks, und Letzterer begann sofort, dieses fröhlich zu essen. Bulma sah ihn mit einem traurigen, abwesenden Blick in ihrem Gesicht. "Er erinnert mich so sehr an ihn.", sagte sie sanft und ich brauchte gar nicht erst zu fragen um zu wissen, das sie über Vegeta sprach.


	2. Ich bin schwanger?

*Kapitel 2 Ich bin schwanger?*

Chi-Chis PoV

Son-Goku und Gohan trainierten jeden Tag hart, und jeden Tag, wenn wir nach Hause kamen, bekamen sie ein großes Abendessen. Anders als Bulma dachte, hatte ich nichts romantisches geplant, aber ich vermisste meinen Ehemann und wir verbrachten ein paar Nächte miteinander.

"Ich muss gehen.", sagte Goku an seinem letzten Tag. Ich war bereits am weinen und versteckte meine Tränen nicht, so wie es Gohan versuchte. "Es ist in Ordnung Sohnemann, sei stark, ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Erinnerst du dich an alles, was ich dir beigebracht habe?", fragte Goku Gohan, der nickte.

"Das ist gut, denn Trunks wird zu dir aufsehen und er wird jemanden brauchen, der ihm alles beibringt, was ich dir beigebracht habe. Pass gut auf deine Mutter auf, okay?" Gohan nickte wieder. "Danke Papa, für alles! Ich werde alles richtig machen, ich verspreche es!" "Ich weiß das wirst du", sagte Goku lächelnd.

"Es ist Zeit Goku!" Uranai Baba tauchte auf ihrer Kristallkugel auf. "Passt auf euch auf, ihr zwei, ich werde auf euch warten!", sagte Goku, während er uns umarmte. "Aber hoffentlich werde ich euch für eine Weile nicht sehen. Bis dahin werde ich über euch wachen." Und damit war er verschwunden.

Ab da trainierte Gohan noch härter als vorher und er brachte Trunks das Fliegen bei. Das war alles was Bulma ihm erlaubte.

Monate vergingen und ich war krank, krank, krank. Jeden Morgen ging ich geradewegs ins Badezimmer, der Geruch eines Lebensmittels machte mich krank und dann übergab ich mich.

"Chi-Chi, könnte es sein, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte mich Bulma, nachdem ich ihr erzählt hatte was los war. Meine Augen weiteten sich, das ist genau das, wonach es sich anfühlt, ich bin schwanger. Wie kann ich das nur tun? Wie kann ich einem Baby diese schreckliche Welt zumuten?

"Es ist in Ordnung!", sagte Bulma und umarmte mich, als ich anfing zusammenzubrechen. "Wir gehen in einen Laden, der nicht von den Cyborgs vernichtet wurde und holen ein Schwangerschaftstest. Okay?" Ich war die ganze Zeit auf Autopilot. Nachdem ich auf den Test gepinkelt hatte, haben fünf Minuten niemals in meinem Leben so lange gedauert.

"Du schaust ihn dir an! Ich kann nicht!", sagte ich zu Bulma. Sie hielt den Test hoch und nickte. "Ich bin schwanger?", fragte ich geschockt und Bulma nickte wieder. "Ich bin so eine schreckliche Person!", warf ich mir selbst vor, dieses arme Kind verdient so eine Welt nicht! "Chi-Chi du wirst mir jetzt zuhören! Du bist keine schreckliche Person und das ist nicht deine Schuld! Dieses Baby wird zwar in eine Welt voller Hass geboren werden, aber es wird dich, Gohan, Trunks und mich haben, die es alle lieben. Sei glücklich, dass du noch ein Kind von deinem geliebten Goku bekommst! Dieses Kind wird ein halber Sayajin sein, also wird es, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, sicherlich helfen gegen die Cyborgs zu kämpfen!"

"Es tut mir leid", schniefte ich. Ich hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie sie sich fühlte, und dadurch fühlte ich mich furchtbar. Sie würde nie die Möglichkeit haben, mit Vegeta ein Kind zu bekommen.

"Es ist in Ordnung", flüsterte sie sanft. Sie kam zu mir herüber, setzte sich neben mich und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. "Wie wäre es, wenn Gohan und du hier einzieht? Ich werde euch mit dem Baby helfen, und das Haus ist groß genug für uns alle. Außerdem müssen wir zusammenhalten, wir sind alles, was wir haben." "Du würdest das tun?" Sie lächelte und nickte. "Du bist meine beste Freundin Chi-Chi, praktisch meine Schwester. Und Gohan, ich liebe dieses Kind." Ich lächelte und stimmte zu einzuziehen und das schnell.

Monate vergingen und mein Bauch wurde größer und größer. Gohan war aufgeregt, dass er einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekam, Trunks wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er schaute manchmal auf meinen Bauch, ich fragte jedes mal ob er meinen Bauch berühren, und nach dem Baby fühlen wollte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hast du schon über Namen nachgedacht?", fragte Bulma an einem Tag als wir draußen waren, um die Sonne zu genießen. "Nun, für einen Jungen dachte ich, wäre Goten ein guter Name, bei einem Mädchen finde ich Pan schön." Trunks schaute auf meinen Bauch als ich die Namen erwähnte. Er starrte auf ihn als würde er sehr hart nachdenken. "Möchtest du das Baby treten fühlen?", fragte ich ihn lächelnd, er schien so neugierig darüber. Er sah erst unsicher aus, aber nachdem Bulma ihm aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, nickte er auch. Ich griff seine Hand und platzierte sie auf der rechten Seite meines Bauches, wo das Baby war. Als seine Hand meinen Bauch berührte, bewegte sich das Baby und er lächelte. "Fühlst du es?", fragte ich, obwohl ich schon wusste, dass er es tat. Er nickte sehr schnell und fing an zu lachen, als das Baby Schluckauf bekam. Das Baby fing an sich viel zu bewegen und ich bemerkte, wie es dies immer machte, wenn Trunks redete, es musste seine Stimme wirklich mögen.

"Pan", sagte er, und lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken ab. "Was ist Liebling?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Das Baby heißt Pan.", sagte er lächelnd. Sicher genug, das Baby war mit ihm wieder einer Meinung mit ihm, und ich wusste, ich würde sicher ein Mädchen bekommen.


	3. Pan

*Kapitel 3 Pan*

Chi-Chi's PoV

Meine Wehen wegen Pan begannen in der Mitte der Nacht und dank des Vollmondes waren sie nicht leichter. Gohan reagierte falsch, und da er der erste war der zu mir kam sagte ich ihm, er solle Bulma rufen, da Pan kommt. Ich habe ihn noch nie schneller rennen sehen.

Bulma fuhr mich zum Krankenhaus, Gohan und Trunks nahmen wir mit. Es war eines der schönen Krankenhäusern in der Nähe, und glücklicherweise hatten die Cyborgs es nicht angegriffen. Die Ärzte holten mich und machten bei mir eine PDA, aber, vertraut mir, wenn man einen Halb-Sayajin bekommt, funktionieren diese Sachen nicht.

Die Nacht verging schnell und die Sonne ging bereits auf, der Schmerz wurde weniger, aber Pan war noch nicht da.

„Pan", sagte Trunks als er und Gohan hereinkamen als ich nicht so starke Schmerzen hatte. Er berührte meinen Bauch und Pan bewegte sich. „Es ist Zeit rauszukommen, Pan! Komm spiel mit mir!", sagte er und meine bisher stärkste Wehe kam und die Jungs mussten aus dem Raum gebracht werden.

Pan Gabriella Son war zehn Minuten später geboren. Sie war absolut perfekt für mich. Ihr Kopf war mit schwarzen Haaren bedeckt und sie hatte wunderschöne schwarze Augen. Sie hatte auch einen kleinen Schwanz um ihre Taille gewickelt.

„Umm... Ma'am... Ihre Tochter... sie hat einen Schwanz.", sagte der Arzt. „Was möchtest du machen Chi-Chi?", fragte mich Bulma, „Ich habe Trunks' abscheiden lassen als er geboren wurde, ich wollte es nicht riskieren, das er den Mond sieht." „Ich möchte dieses Risiko auch nicht eingehen, schneiden Sie ihn ab", sagte ich zu den Ärzten. „Und behalten Sie es für sich!", funkelte Bulma die Ärzte an.

Sie schneideten ihn ab, machten sie sauber und gaben sie mir, als Bulma raus ging um Gohan und Trunks hereinzuholen. Ich brachte Pan dazu, still zu sein und sie war am Schlafen als Bulma mit den Jungs reinkam. „Wow!", sagte Gohan als er sie ansah nachdem er sich an die Seite des Bettes gestellt hatte.

Trunks, der fast vier Jahre alt war, kletterte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hoch und blickte auf Pan. „Sie ist so klein", sagte Gohan während er sie anlächelte. „Sieht so aus als hättest du recht gehabt Trunks.", sagte Bulma zu ihrem Sohn. „Ja", bestätigte ich, „Das Baby ist ein Mädchen, es ist Pan." Trunks lächelte „Ich möchte sie halten", sagte er. Ich nickte als er seine Arme ausstreckte, und ich legte Pan sanft in seine Arme, während ich darauf achtete, dass es sie richtig hielt. „Ich kann das alleine!", sagte er hartnäckig und versuchte meine Hände wegzuschieben. „Okay!", sagte ich lachend, er war schon ein kleiner Vegeta.

„Sie ist bezaubernd Mama!", stellte Gohan fest und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Ich gebe zu sie ist ein süßes kleines Ding", gab Bulma zu. „Was denkst du über Pan Trunks?", fragt Gohan ihn. „Sie ist wunderschön", sagte er. Ich lächelte darüber, dass jetzt schon jeder Pan liebte.

„Panna", flüsterte Trunks ihr zu und Pan öffnete ihre Augen. Irgendwas, bei dem ich mir nicht sicher bin was, passierte als Trunks Kristallblaue Augen in Pans Kohlrabenschwarze starrten. Sie lächelte, ein richtiges Lächeln. Ich war sprachlos.

Trunks lächelte zurück „Ich habe dir gesagt, dir würde es hier gefallen. Keine Sorge, ich verspreche es, ich werde dich niemals verlassen." Er sprach mit ihr, als ob er schon einmal mit ihr gesprochen hätte. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte und als ich Bulma und Gohan in die Gesichter sah, wusste ich, dass sie es auch nicht taten.

Jahre vergingen und Pan wuchs mehr und mehr, Trunks war bei jedem ihrer Schritte dabei. Sie waren unzertrennlich, immer waren sie zusammen. Bevor Pan sprechen konnte, sagte Trunks uns immer was sie wollte, als erstes dachte ich das es das war was er dachte dass sie es wollte, aber nach einigem zuhören was er sagte und ihren Reaktion darauf, wusste ich das er recht hatte. Seit dem Tag im Krankenhaus nannte Trunks Pan 'Panna', sein Spitzname für sie, und lasst es mich euch sagen, nur er darf sie so nennen. Ich habe es einmal versucht als Pan und ich alleine waren, aber sie hat mir nicht einmal zugehört. Als ich irgendwann einfach nur Pan sagte, drehte sie sich um und lächelte mich an, als wenn ich sie zum ersten mal gerufen hätte. Bulma nannte sie einmal so, als nur sie und Trunks da waren. Sie sagte das er ihr gesagt hatte dass nur er sie so nennen dürfe.

Ich lächelte während ich dabei zusah wie Trunks und Pan spielten, sie wuchsen zusammen auf, also würden sie auf jeden Fall beste Freunde werden, aber mit der Zeit, was wenn aus ihnen mehr werden sollte? „Gohan!", sagte ich an einem Tag, ohne die Augen von Pan zu nehmen. „Ja?", fragte er, während er in das Zimmer läuft und seine Schularbeiten zurücklässt. „Ich denke es ist für dich Zeit, Pan das Fliegen beizubringen." sagte ich und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie mehrere Meter in die Luft hüpfte und sanft wieder unten landete. Er lächelte: „Okay, hört sich gut an, ich kann dieses Wochenende anfangen. Trunks tut ein bisschen Auffrischung auch gut." Ich krümmte mich vor lachen: „Viel Glück damit.", sagte ich, während ich an all die Schwierigkeiten dachte, in die eine drei-jährige Pan und ein sieben-jähriger Trunks sich und andere brachten.

Pan's PoV

„Trunks, hör' auf, den Boden mit deinen Füßen wegzustrahlen", befahl Gohan Trunks von meiner Seite aus. Er brachte mir zum ersten Mal das Fliegen bei, und obwohl Trunks bereits wusste, wie man fliegt, machte er mit. „Ich versuche mich selbst schneller abzustoßen.", erklärte Trunks Gohan. „Er hatte ein wenig Energie durch seine Füße geschickt um nach oben zu fliegen. „Das funktioniert nicht", erklärte Gohan ihm. „Hast du es schon mal probiert?", fragte Trunks mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Naja... nein" „Also, woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht funktioniert?", fragte er, die Arme verschränkend. Gohan seufzt nur, vielleicht weiß er, das er nicht gewinnen kann. „Lass uns Pan einfach zum fliegen bringen okay?" „In Ordnung! Panna wird bald fliegen!" „Okay Pan du erinnerst dich daran was ich dir gesagt habe über das Konzentrieren deiner Energie in deinen Füßen?", fragte Gohan und ich nickte. „Dann mach das jetzt einfach!" Ich fokussierte sehr stark und bald war ich am Schweben. „Wie bewege ich mich?", fragte ich, mit den Armen rudernd. „Bewege deinen Körper dahin, wo du hin willst.", sagte Trunks, der um mich herumflog. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach rechts und flog in diese Richtung. „Ja, das ist alles", meinte Gohan. Er zeigte mir, wie ich mich vor allem bewegen muss und ich übte mit Trunks. Wir flogen nun schon ziemlich schnell um das Haus.

Als wir anfingen in der Stadt herum zufliegen, rief Gohan uns zu: „Nicht so weit Leute!" Trunks schaute mich an „Sieh' dir das an", sagte er. Er schaute zu Gohan runter, „Gohan ist zu langsam", sagte er in einer Sing-Sang-Stimme. Ich kicherte, Trunks liebte es Gohan zu ärgern. „Ja", bestäti

gte ich. „Gohan ist viel zu langsam um uns zu fangen", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu. „Haha, sehr witzig ihr zwei, jetzt kommt zurück." „Du musst uns erst fangen!", riefen wir, als wir wegflogen. „Ah, ihr zwei werdet noch sehen was ihr davon habt!", rief Gohan lachend und hetzt uns nach.


	4. Ärger und Chaos

*Kapitel 4 Ärger und Chaos*

Pan's PoV

Trunks und ich gingen gelangweilt in ein Geschäft, wir hatten unsere Mütter bereits vor einiger Zeit verloren, als sie losgegangen sind, um die Lebensmittel einzutreiben. Sie taten dies mindestens einmal pro Woche, aus zwei Hauptgründen: Der wichtigste Grund dafür war, dass sie sich um drei Halbsayajins kümmern mussten; Trunks, Gohan, und ich konnte wirklich viel essen, und wir wollten auch. Der zweite Grund war, dass sie, für den Fall, dass die Cyborgs angreifen möchten, vorbeireitet zu sein. Trunks, der jetzt dreizehn war, und mich, die neun ist gingen weg, um in Supermarkt Streiche zu spielen. Wir spielten keine schlimmen Streiche, sie waren wirklich harmlos wie; langsam vor Leuten laufen, die in Eile waren, 'Vorsicht- Frisch gewischt'- Schilder umstellen, Marco Polo spielen und Warenkorb-Rennen. Die Liste könnte ewig weiter gehen.

Trunks hatte die geniale Idee, Pflanzenöl unten in einen Gang zu gießen und zu sehen, wie viele Menschen, versuchen da durch sie zu gehen. Mehr Menschen, als ich dachte waren so dumm. Sie sahen das Öl, aber sie versuchten immer wieder, dadurch zugehen. Dieser Mann jedoch sah nicht das Öl, er ging direkt da rein ehe er die Auswirkung des Öls bemerkte.

Trunks und ich konnten uns nicht mehr halten, wir lachten, und der Mann starrte uns an: "Ihr zwei!" Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich merkte, wer es war: der Manager, die wichtigste Person, der, der Trunks und mich immer anschrie. Er packte ein Regal, nur um das Zeug umzuwerfen.

"Uh-Oh", sagte Trunks. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen", flüsterte ich ihm zu. "Ich mich nicht mehr dranhalte, was wir ausgemacht haben", sagte er, bevor er meine Hand packte und mich mit zog.

3. Personen PoV

Chi-Chi und Bulma seufzten als sie ein lautes Geräusch hörten. Für sie gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Trunks und Pan hinter dieser Aufregung steckten. "Wo es Ärger und Chaos gibt ", begann Bulma. "Sind Trunks und Pan nicht weit," beendete Chi-Chi mit einem Lächeln.

In diesem Moment schlitterten Trunks und Pan in den Gang, in dem die Frauen waren, hielten Händchen, und einer Gruppe sehr wütende Arbeiter läuft hinter ihnen her.

"Wir treffen euch zwei im Auto!", sagte Trunks halblaut, während sie an den Frauen vorbeiliefen. Bulma und Chi-Chi schüttelten ihre Köpfe, während sie ein Lächeln teilten. Eigentlich sollten sie sauer auf Trunks und Pan sein, aber sie konnten einfach nicht. Die beiden hatten genug Schwierigkeiten, welche sie ein Leben lang beschäftigen würden, sie lebten in einer Welt der Angst. Also, wenn sie ein wenig Spaß hin und wieder hatten, würden ihre Mütter sie lassen. Das ist gut, solange es harmlos war.

Die beiden Halbsayajins liefen schnell, um das Auto sicher zu erreichen. Sie lachten noch für ein paar Minuten, bevor sie sich beruhigen konnten. "Was habt ihr dieses Mal getan?", wollte Chi-Chi wissen, während sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm, bevor sie nach Hause losfuhren. "Warum glaubst du so was, wir haben nichts gemacht?", fragte Pan mit einem süßen Lächeln. "Hm, vielleicht, weil euch Arbeiter gejagt haben", Bulma sagte mit einem Lächeln, als sie die Augen gehalten auf der Straße. "Sie neigen dazu, euch jedes Mal, wenn wir hier sind, das zu tun." "Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass der Manager uns hasst", sagte Trunks, und versuchte unschuldig klingen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das nicht ist",erzählte Bulma ihrem Sohn mit einem Lächeln.

"ACHTUNG! Wir berichten jetzt Live aus Pepper City, das heutige Ziel der Cyborgs. Sie machen momentan eine Spritztour durch die Stadt, wir raten den Leuten zu Hause zu bleiben! Dies ist gerade", sagte der Reporter bevor Chi-Chi es ausgeschaltete. "Das ist schrecklich, dass das, was ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Verdammt seien die beiden!", drückte Bulma die allgemeine Stimmung aus. "Sie zerstören den gesamten Planeten, jeder lebt in Angst, und fragen sich, wo es den nächsten Angriff geben wird! Das ist kein Weg, um zu leben, es muss doch einen Weg geben, sie zu stoppen", sagte Chi-Chi.

Auf dem Rücksitz des Autos hatten Trunks und Pan alles gehört. Trunks schlug mit seinen Händen auf seine Knie, in dem Versuch, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten, neben ihm hatte Pan ihre Faust so fest geballt, das Blut anfing sich zu stauen. Beide hassten die Cyborgs aus Leidenschaft, selbst in dem Bedenken, dass sie sie nie kennengelernt haben. Sie wusste, dass die Cyborgs Monster waren, und das es ihre Schuld war, dass die Erdenbewohner unter ständigem Stress standen.

"Mama halt an, ihr beiden fahrt nach Hause, ohne mich und Panna," Trunks sagte Bulma. Er wusste, Pan würde mitkommen, selbst wenn er ihr sagte, sie solle hier bleiben, außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er in der Lage wäre, es ohne sie zu tun.

Bulma hielt den Wagen an, "Was zur Hölle? Wo willst du hin Trunks?" Sie sah den Blick in den Augen ihres Sohnes und sie keuchte . "Das könnt ihr beide nicht ernst meinen! NEIN! Ich verliere euch beide nicht an diese mechanischen Dämonen!" "Auf keinen Fall! Trunks, Pan, ihr wagt es euch nicht!", schrie Chi-Chi, als ihr klar wurde, was die beiden planten. Trunks und Pan tauschten einen Blick, und bevor einer der beiden Frauen etwas tun konnte, waren sie abgeschnallt und davongeflogen.

"NEIN!", rief Bulma und Chi-Chi ihnen nach ohne Erfolg. Sie wussten, Trunks und Pan würden die Cyborgs früher oder später bekämpfen, sie wünschten nur, es war später.

Pan's PoV

Ich bin so nervös, das ich mich schüttelte. Das einzige, was mich davon abhält, mich umzudrehen, wegzulaufen und in die Arme meiner Mutter zu flüchten, ist mein Hass auf die Cyborgs, und die Tatsache, dass Trunks bei mir ist. Ich wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, ich würde nicht in der Lage sein, so etwas zu tun, wenn ich nicht Trunks bei mir hätte. Wir landeten auf einigen Trümmern eines ehemaligen Gebäudes in Pepper City. Die ganze Stadt sah aus, als wäre sie abgerissen worden. "Siehst du sie irgendwo?", fragte ich Trunks, während ich mich suchend umsah.

"Nein, vielleicht haben sie die Stadt schon verlassen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, glaube ich nicht, das sie weg sind. "

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall gefolgt von einem bösen Lachen. Wir wandten unsere Köpfe, um einen jungen Mann, der nicht älter als 20 aussah, mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und einem orangefarbenen Tuch um den Hals Autofahren sehen. Neben ihm saß eine Frau, die ungefähr das gleiche Alter hatte. Sie hatte sogar kurze blonde Haare und eine Jeansjacke an. Die Sache, die mich wirklich beunruhigte, waren ihre kalten, blauen Augen. Sie waren so viel anders als die kristallblauen von Trunks. Langsam flogen Trunks und ich auf das Auto zu, bevor wir es mit einem Energiestrahl beschossen. Der Mann verlor die Kontrolle und überschlug sich seitlich, aber beide stiegen aus dem Auto, ohne eine Schramme. "Was zum Teufel war das, C17?", wollte die Frau wissen. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren!", sagte er, um sich zu verteidigen. Wenn der Mann C17 war, musste die Frau C18 sein. "Wir waren das", meldete sich Trunks zu Wort. "Zwei kleine Kinder? Ihr wollt mich verarschen," schnaubte C18, während sie ihre Arme verschränkte.

"Ohh, C18, so schlimm ist es nicht . Sie werden einfach zu schlagen sein", sagte C17. "Das glaubst auch nur du," sagte ich.

C18 lehnte sich gegen ein Gebäude und seufzte: "Du kümmerst dich um sie C17."

"Mit Vergnügen", antwortete er grinsend.

Wir waren nicht bereit, überhaupt nicht. Es war zu dieser Zeit, als ich mir wünschte, Gohan würde mir und Trunks mehr Technik beibringen als einfache Explosionen, die keinen überhaupt Schaden anrichten. C17 war schneller als wir, und bevor einer von uns blinzeln konnte, stand er vor uns. Er trat Trunks in die Seite eines Gebäudes bevor er mich zu Boden schlug.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, C18, die eine hier ist eigentlich ganz süß.", sagte C17, auf mich zulaufend, bevor er mich am Shirt anhob. Ich versuchte erst, seine Hand von meinem Oberteil zu lösen, gab aber auf, als ich bemerkte, wie nutzlos der versuch war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie viel stärker er ist. Ich strampelte vor Angst, als ich sah, wie er seine Lippen leckte. "Ihr Mund könnte einen guten Zweck haben." "Du bist widerlich", Sagte C18, während sie ihren Kopf drehte. "Was auch immer du noch mit ihr machst. Geh' nachher sicher, das du ihren Körper gut vergräbst." "Ohh, ich dachte eigentlich daran, sie zu behalten.", Ich packte seine Hände, in dem erneuten Versuch, mich selbst zu befreien, als ich Tränen der Panik auf meinen Wangen fühlte. C17 grinste als er meine Befreiungsversuche sah. "Ich möchte sie als Haustier behalten" "NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE!", schrie Trunks. Er packte mich blitzschnell, und zog mich weg von C17. Trunks Arme umklammerten meinen Bauch und meine Brust so fest sie konnten. Ich schaute erschrocken zu ihm hoch während sein Haar gold aufleuchtete, als er C17 anfunkelte.


	5. Training

*Kapitel 5- Training*

Pan' PoV

"Gohan, bitte, bring uns mehr bei.", fragte Trunks, nachdem wir zu Hause angekommen waren. Ich saß am Tisch mit Trunks an meiner Seite als Gohan aus dem Fenster sah. "Euch beide unterrichten? Ich weiß nicht… das ist so gefährlich.", antwortete er ehrlich. "Wir sind auch Halb- Sayajins! Wir haben das Bedürfnis zu Kämpfen genauso wie du!" "Wir könnten dir helfen, wenn du uns nur lassen würdest! Trunks ist heute beinahe zum Super- Sayajin geworden, er muss nur noch schaffen in dem Stadium zu bleiben", sagte ich schnell. "Ist er?", fragte Gohan geschockt, während Trunks selbst geschockt fragte "Bin ich?" Ich nickte "Deine Haare haben golden aufgeleuchtet und deine Augen wurden dunkler." "Wow", sagte Trunks, dessen Lippen zu einem Lächeln hochzogen. "Machst du's Gohan?"

"Ich weiß nicht… Ihr beide seid noch so jung…" "Bitte Gohan, lass uns nicht mehr einfach hier sitzen und zusehen!", antwortete ich, als ich mich neben Trunks stellte. "Die Cyborgs sind schrecklich, und wir möchten dir helfen dem Ganzen hier ein für alle mal ein Ende zu bereiten! Jeden Tag zu sehen, das sie schon wieder Leute getötet haben… es macht uns verrückt, kannst du dir das nicht denken?", schrie ich Gohan an.

Gohan seufzte bevor er sprach: "Ihr beiden solltet auf eure Gefühle achten, ihr seid gerade so Emotional wie ich es war, als Mama mich nicht trainieren lassen wollte.", er sah uns an, "Okay, ich werde euch beide trainieren. Von jetzt an seid ihr meine Schüler und ich bin eurer Sensei."

"Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen", sagte Trunks lächelnd während ich nur nickte. Wir hörten eine Tür die geschlossen gefolgt von den Stimmen von Mami und Bulma. "Erzähl es ihnen bitte nicht", bat ich Gohan und er nickte.

Trunks und ich rannten so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Tisch zurück. Er griff sich ein Buch und tat als würde er lesen, während ich mir ein Blatt packte und so tat als ob ich schreiben würde. Mami und Bulma durften nichts darüber erfahren, dass wir trainieren. Wenn sie es wüssten, würden sie uns nicht lassen.

"Na, schau sich einer mal an, wer da ist, Trunks und Pan!", sagte Bulma, die mit einem Rucksack bepackt war, hereinkam. "Es ist schön euch beide lebend zu sehen. Oh Gohan, Liebling, du bist wieder da!", rief Mami, die auch mit einem Rucksack hereinkam. "Hi Mama, Bulma." "Wie geht's deinem Großvater?" "Ihm geht's gut, sagt, er würde die Stille genießen und er sei dankbar, das die Cyborgs nicht angegriffen haben."

"Hmm… erst fliegen Trunks und Pan weg, um die Cyborgs zu bekämpfen und dann kommst du früher wie geplant zurück", Bulma schaute uns fragend an, "Ihr habt nicht irgendwas geplant, oder?" "Ähh… nein?", antwortete Gohan, aber es hörte sich eher nach einer Frage. Er war noch nie besonders gut im Lügen. "Die Cyborgs waren weg, bevor wir angekommen waren", erfand daher kurzerhand Trunks. "Nun, ich danke Kami, dass ihr zwei in Ordnung seit", sagte Mami.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Bulma und sie in die Küche gingen, um mit dem Abendessen zu beginnen. Gohan ging bald, um zu duschen.

"Danke für die Rettung eben«, sagte ich telepathisch zu Trunks. Seine Augen weiteten sich, dann sah er mir in die Augen und lächelte. "Ich würde dich jeden Tag retten Panna." "Genau wie ein Prinz," sagte ich ihm mit einem Lächeln. Er war wirklich ein Prinz, sein Vater war schließlich der Prinz aller Sayajins. "Jaah, ich bin nur so lange ein Prinz, wie du am Ende meine Prinzessin bist. " "Aber ich bin nicht wirklich eine Prinzessin ..." sagte ich verwirrt. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Du bist zu mir eine, und das ist alles, was zählt."

Gohan versuchte, Trunks und mich zweimal pro Woche trainieren. Es war schwieriger, das Training vor Bulma und Mami geheim zuhalten, als wir dachten. Wir kamen kaum damit hinterher, uns ständig neue Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, manchmal sagten wir, wir würden Opa und Oma Briefs, die auf einer weit entfernten, abgelegenen, Insel lebten, besuchen, oder dass wir einfach für einen Spaziergang durch die Natur draußen wären. Gohan lehrte uns alles was er konnte; Energiestrahlen, Final Flash, Kamehameha, und vieles mehr. Natürlich waren Trunks und ich nicht sehr gut, wir lernten ja noch, aber Gohan sagte, wir würden mit der Zeit toll werden. Er liebte es, sich manchmal nur auf Trunks zu konzentrieren und zu versuchen, ihn vollständig zum Super Sayajin zu machen, war er so nahe dran. Wenn wir mit Gohan kämpfen übten, tat Gohan dies mit Trunks und mir gleichzeitig. Er gewann immer, aber im Laufe der Zeit wurde es schwieriger für ihn, uns beide zur gleichen Zeit zu blockieren. Er nannte Trunks und mich das perfekte Team.

Wir waren in einer klaren Nacht draußen, nachdem Mama und Bulma eingeschlafen waren. Unser Ziel für diese Nacht war es zu versuchen, Trunks zu einem Super Sayajin zu machen, und er sollte in der Lage sein, in dem Zustand bleiben. Er hatte bereits eine goldene Aura um sich herum, und sein Haar ragte überall nach oben. "Komm Trunks, du kannst es!", sagte Gohan. Etwas Trunks daran, zum Super Sayajin zu werden. Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht fast zum Super Sayajin zu werden, als wir gegen die Cyborgs kämpften? C17 sagte, er wolle mich als Haustier ... Allein die Erinnerung sendet mir Schauer über den Rücken. "Trunks", rief ich ihn telepathisch. "Was hättest du getan, hätte C17 mich mitgenommen?" "Was meinst du mit, was ich getan hätte? Ich hätte den Bastard gejagt hätte ihn getötet! ' Sagte Trunks seine Aura immer größer mit seinem Temperament. "Nun ... Stell dir mal vor, C17 hat mich mitgenommen, und du konntest mich nicht retten. "

Trunks biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er laut schrie. "Das ist es Trunks!" Gohan schrie stolz. Trunks Haar wurde golden, und als er mich ansah, konnte ich sehen, das seine Augen grün blau waren. Strom strömte um ihn herum, "Ich würde ihn jagen, und ihn töten. Er kann dich mir nicht wegnehmen." Ich nickte leicht, und genauso schnell wie Trunks Super Sayajin geworden war, so schnell war er es nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Seufzer fiel er rücklinks aufs Gras. Er atmete schwer, aber lachte über den Nervenkitzel.

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich zu ihm rüber ging, und mich neben ihn setzte. "Gut gemacht, Boxer Boy", sagte ich, ein wenig Gras auf ihn fallen lassend. Trunks lachte wieder, als Gohan sich auf seiner anderen Seite niederließ.

"Sie hat Recht Trunks, du warst großartig." "Danke", sagte Trunks mit einem Lächeln.


	6. Die Cyborgs schlagen wieder zu

*Kapitel 6 - C17 schlagen wieder zu*

Pan's PoV

Es war ein schöner, warmer, Tag, der perfekte Tag zum trainieren. Gohan, Trunks und ich nutzten das auch aus. Wir flogen über einen Rummelplatz, als Schreien unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Nach unten blickend sahen wir eine Menschenmenge, die herumrannte, als wären ihre Köpfe abgehackt worden. Es war offensichtlich, das die C17 hinter diesem Wahnsinn steckten.

"Das ist es, ihr beiden", sagte Gohan als wir näher flogen.

Wir landeten vor den Karussells, die noch auf Hochtouren liefen. Wir konnten C17 lachen hören, und Trunks versteifte leicht. Als sie in Sicht kamen, hörten sie auf zu lachen und flogen von dem Karussell herunter, und vor uns.

"Schau, es ist Blondie, aber heute ist sein Haar schwarz ", sagte C18, ihre Arme kreuzend und legte ihren Kopf schief. "Natürlich, er ist es leid, dich zu kopieren, also macht er mich nach", sagte C17. "Er fängt an, eine Plage zu werden, warum erledigen wir ihn nicht dieses Mal?", fragte C18. "Klingt gut,", sagte C17, einen Schritt vor sie tretend. "Überlasst mir das, ihr beiden", sagte Gohan Kampfhaltung einnahm. "In Ordnung", sagten Trunks und ich, um einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

C17 richtet mehrere Energiestrahlen auf Gohan, aber mit seiner Schnelligkeit entkam er. Gohan verwandelte sich in einen Super- Sayajin, bevor mitten in der Luft auf C17 traf, und ihm einen Schlag verpasste. "Er schafft es!", schrie ich aufgeregt.

Plötzlich flog C18 hinter Gohan und trat ihn in ein Glas Fenster. "Machen wir ihn fertig C17", sagte sie. C17 nickte und beide flogen in Richtung Gohan.

"Panna, bleib hier. Ich werde Gohan helfen", sagte Trunks startend. "Sei vorsichtig!" schrie ich ihm nach. Trunks kam gerade rechtzeitig, um C18's Energiestrahl von Gohan abzulenken. Er jagte sie auf das Riesenrad, bevor sie stoppte. "Du hältst dich am besten hier raus, Junge!"

"Warum, damit ihr beide euch wieder gegen Gohan verbünden könnt? Ich sehe, wie ihr zwei seid, ihr seid grausam!", sagte Trunks bevor er in ihre Richtung flog. Alle Schläge oder Tritte von Trunks, konnte C18 ausweichen. Schließlich kam er zum Zug, indem er ihr in den Bauch trat. Es überraschte C18, bevor sie wütend knurrte. Sie schlug Trunks, welcher wegflog bevor sie ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen auffing, und mit der anderen eine Energiekugel formte.

"Trunks!", schrie ich wie versteinert. "Mach weiter und tu es, du Schlampe!", schrie Trunks sie tapfer an. "Du Baka (1)!", schrie ich ihn telepathisch an.

Mein Schrei führte zum Glück dazu, dass Gohan Aufmerksamkeit bekam. "Trunks!", schrie er, als er nach oben flog, bevor er C18 von Trunks wegtrat. Trunks landete schwach neben mir und ich legte schnell einen Arm um ihn, als er einen Arm um meine Schultern legte. "Komm schon, ihr zwei ", sagte Gohan und führte uns zu einem Versteck.

Die Cyborgs waren entschlossen, uns zu töten, als sie mehrere Explosionen in alle Welt schickten. Der robuste Schutz, unter den Gohan uns geführt hatte, Bebte unter jeder einzelnen Explosion. Neben mir wurde Trunks ohnmächtig vor Erschöpfung und sein Kopf blieb auf meiner Schulter liegen. Ich war nicht allzu besorgt, da ich ihn atmen fühlen konnte. Ich hörte, C17's und C18's Lachen, als sie etwas über einen Knallschuss sagte. Das ist das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde.

Ich war nicht für lange ohnmächtig, aber als ich aufwachte, hämmerte mein Kopf. Unser Schutz war zerstört worden und als ich meinen Kopf dreht, sah ich, dass Trunks immer noch ohnmächtig war. Als ich mich langsam aufsetzte, sah ich Gohan. "Gohan?", fragte ich, sehend, dass er noch wach war. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich seinen rechten Arm sah, indem einige Teile Fehlten. Mit seinem linken Arm griff er in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen Beutel hervor. Eine grüne Senzu (2) Bohne fiel heraus.

"Hier Pan, gib die Trunks. Sie wird ihn heilen", sagte Gohan reichte mir die Bohne.

"Was ist mit dir? Dein Arm-"

"Mach dir um mich oder meinen Arm keine Sorgen! Willst du, dass es Trunks besser geht?" Meine Augen begannen nass zu werden, durch die härte von Gohans Worten. Natürlich Wollte ich, dass Trunks okay ist, wie konnte Gohan mich so etwas nur fragen? Ich nickte schnell. "Dann gib ihm die Bohne. Mir wird's gut gehen, Pan, versprochen."

Ich nickte wieder, bevor ich auf Trunks zu kroch. Ich öffnete seinen Mund und zwang ihn, die Bohne zu kauen, bevor er sie schluckte. Er hustete ein paar Mal, als er sich aufrichtete, "Panna?", fragte er, als er mich sah.

Ich warf meine Hände um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn fest: "Du bist okay!"

"Ja", sagte er und umarmte mich fest. Als wir uns lösten schaute er mich an, Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Was ist passiert? Warum sind wir so dreckig?"

"C17 und C18 haben alles in die Luft gejagt, bei dem Versuch uns zu töten. Sie sind weggegangen, nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen."

"Ich bin dafür. Hey Gohan", sagte Trunks und sah zu ihm hinüber. Seine Augen weiteten sich, ich folgte seinem Blick um Gohan ohnmächtig zu sehen .

"Gohan!" Ich schrie, und lief mit Trunks hinüber zu ihm. Gohan bewegte sich nicht, und seine Atmung war sehr flach.

"Er muss ohnmächtig geworden sein. Komm, wir müssen ihn nach Hause bringen. Meine Mutter wird wissen, was zu tun ist", sagte Trunks. Trunks und ich unterstützten je eine Seite von Gohan, als wir so schnell wie möglich nach Hause flogen. Bei der Ankunft bei Capsule Corp machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Keller, wo wir wussten, dass Bulma an den Blaupausen für ihre neuste Erfindung sitzen würde.

"Mutter", sagte Trunks, sie Aufmerksamkeit erhaschend.

Als Bulma sich umdrehte, um uns zu betrachten, war in ihrem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Schock und Entsetzen zu sehen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Um es klar zu sagen, wir wurden verprügelt", sagte Trunks.

"Die Cyborgs haben wieder zugeschlagen", sagte ich leise.

"Oh Kami (3), Gohan, was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Bulma legte eine Hand auf die Stirn. "CHI-CHI, KOMM HIER RUNTER, SCHNELL!", schrie sie die Treppe hinauf.

Chi-Chi, die die Panik in Bulma Stimme bemerkte rannte die Treppe hinunter. "Was ist passiert?" Sie erstarrte für eine Sekunde, als sie uns sah, "Gohan!"

Wir fuhren schnell zu einem Krankenhaus, das nicht zerstört wurde. Trunks und ich musste außerhalb des Zimmers auf harten Plastikstühlen sitzen als Mami und Bulma in dem Raum mit Gohan waren. Ich hatte meine Knie zu meiner Brust hochgezogen und meine Arme darum gewickelt, um sie fest zu halten. Trunks und ich redeten nicht, da wir versuchten den Arzt zu verstehen.

"Sie müssen dem Arm amputieren?" Schrie Mami. Meine Augen weiteten sich, ich hatte keine Ahnung, das es so schlimm um Gohan stand. Wie würde er in der Lage sein mit nur einem Arm zu kämpfen?

"Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen. Aber machen Sie nicht alles noch schlimmer!", hörte ich Bulma sagen.

"Gohan, Schätzchen, das wird ein bisschen weh", hörte ich Mami sagen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, das sie ihm jetzt die Stirn und sein Haar streicheln würde "Aber der Schmerz wird bald vorbei sein."

Weniger als eine Minute später hörte ich Gohans schreckliche Schreie. Ich bedeckte schnell meine Ohren und schloss meine Augen fest um den Horror auszuschließen. Ich lehnte meinen Körper an Trunks' Seite an und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schlang beide Arme fest um mich und hielt mich fest.

(1) Für alle, die es nicht wissen, Baka= Idiot (aus dem japanischen)

(2) Im deutschen werden Senzu Bohnen, Die Magischen Bohnen genannt, ich persönlich mag erstere Benennung mehr

(3) Kami = Gott da im Original Kami verwendet wurde, werde ich das auch tun


	7. Gohans Ende

*Kapitel 7 - Gohans Ende*

Dritte Person PoV

"Gohan, du bist mein Mentor, sag mir, was mache ich falsch?", fragte Trunks. Die beiden männlichen Sayajins hatten sich zum trainieren weggeschlichen, und sie ruhten sich jetzt aus."Nichts Trunks, du machst alles richtig. Es braucht einfach Zeit,", erzählte Gohan ihm, auf seinem linken Arm zurückgelehnt. In dieser schrecklichen Nacht im Krankenhaus Gohan hatte seinen rechten Arm verloren. Das war vor zwei Monaten gewesen, und so weit hatten sie Glück gehabt, ohne Anzeichen der Cyborgs. "Trunks, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden.""Okay", sagte Trunks, sich verwirrt aufsetzend. "Ich werde nicht immer hier sein Trunks. Mit nur einem Arm, bin ich gerade wehrlos gegen sie. Wenn ich gehe, möchte ich das du mir versprichst, das du dich um Pan kümmern wirst." "Sprich nicht so Gohan", sagte Trunks und schüttelte den Kopf. Gohan hatte Angst davor, es war einer der Gründe, warum er seine Mutter gebeten hatte, Pan besonders beschäftigt zu halten an diesem Tag. Er hatte seiner Schwester erzählt, dass er gerade dabei war, mit Trunks an seinem Super- Sayajin zu arbeiten, aber er hatte ein anderes Motiv. Er wusste, dass seine Zeit nahte, er konnte ohne das er seine beiden Arme besaß, nicht richtig kämpfen. Natürlich gab es die Option, überhaupt nicht zu kämpfen, aber Gohan konnte den Drang nicht ignorieren. "Ich meine es ernst, ich werde nicht immer hier sein, und ich fühle, wie meine Zeit näher kommt. Versprich mir, dass wenn ich weg bin, du und Pan weiter trainiert. Bitte versprich mir, dass du sie beschützen wirst." "Gohan-", fing Trunks an. "Bitte Trunks, versprich es mir!" "Natürlich kümmere ich mich um Panna, ich tue es bereits irgendwie, genauso wie sie es bei mir tut."Gohan seufzte erleichtert auf, zu wissen, das Trunks und Pan einander haben würden. Er wusste, dass Trunks alles für Pan tun würde, und umgekehrt, aber es zu hören ließ es so viel besser klingen. Es gab einen lauten Knall aus einer nahe gelegenen Stadt, und beide Sayajins sprangen in Alarmbereitschaft auf. "Es sind die Cyborgs," sagte Trunks. "Bleib du hier, Trunks,", sagte ihm Gohan. "Was?! Gohan du musst mich mitgehen lassen, ich bin bereit. Lass mich dir helfen", sagte Trunks. Gohan wusste, Trunks war noch nicht soweit, der Junge war gut, aber er war immer noch nicht bereit. Er brauchte viel Training, um fertig zu werden. Wenn Gohan ihn gehen lassen würde, gäbe es keine Möglichkeit, sowohl sich selbst, als auch Trunks zu beschützen.

"Okay", seufzte Gohan. "In Ordnung", sagte Trunks, den Kopf drehend. Gohan schlug Trunks auf einen Druckpunkt weshalb dieser Ohnmächtig wurde. "Es tut mir leid Trunks, aber ich muss sie bekämpfen. Denk an dein Versprechen, das du und Pan aufeinander aufpasst. Ich bin so stolz auf dich zwei", sagte Gohan, bevor er los seufzte, als sie in einen Küchenstuhl fiel und ihren Kopf auf den Tisch legte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Zuerst gingen sie und ihre Mutter ihren Großvater besuchen, dann fielen ihr immer neue Aufgaben ein. Pan war aber nicht so beschäftigt, um kein Training zu verpassen, da Gohan ihr bereits erzählt hatte, das er nur mit Trunks an dessen Sayajin Level arbeitet. Es gab ihr einen Tag, um zu entspannen und viel Zeit mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen. Aber in den letzten paar Minuten hatte sich ein ungutes Gefühl unten in ihrer Magengrube angesiedelt. Gewitterwolken sammelten sich außerhalb, und es wurde spät, ohne eine Nachricht der Jungs.‚Panna ist Gohan da?', kam Trunks' Stimme in Pans Gehirn. Pans Kopf fuhr hoch: ‚Was meinst du `ist er hier?` Ihr wolltet zusammen trainieren.' ‚Er hat mich K.O. geschlagen! Er ging, um die Cyborgs allein zu bekämpfen, ich muss ihn finden!'Pan sprang von ihrem Stuhl, ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie merkte, das es ihr immer schwerer fiel zu atmen. Wie konnte Gohan so etwas dummes tun? "Pan, was ist los?", fragte Chi-Chi."Gohan ... Er ist allein zu den Cyborgs gegangen um sie zu bekämpfen!", sagte Pan, bevor sie zum nächsten Fenster lief und hinaus -Chi unterbrach was sie tat und legte ihre Hände auf den Tresen. Sie hatte die letzte Stunde ein schlimmes Gefühl gehabt, man sagt, Mütter würden fühlen, wenn ihren Kindern etwas schlimmes geschieht. Sie schloss fest seine Augen, und betete einfach, das es Gohan gut ging.

Trunks fand Gohan, tot in der Mitte einer kaputten Straße. "Gohan ...", sagte er, mit deutlichen Tränen in den Augen, aber er weigerte sich zu weinen. "Warum hast du das getan, Gohan? Warum hast du das getan?" Trunks war wütend; auf Gohan dafür, das er ihn K.O. geschlagen hat, auf sich selbst dafür, dass er sich immer K.O. schlagen lässt, und vor allem auf die Cyborgs, dafür jemanden zu töten, zudem er aufblickte und als einen älteren Bruder sah. Er schrie all seine Trauer und Wut gegenüber den Cyborgs hinaus. Seine Aura wurde golden, als er laut schrie. Seine Haare leuchteten golden auf und seine Augen wurden dunkler. Als er neben der Leiche seines Freundes auf seine Knie fiel, wurde er zum ersten Mal zu einem kompletten Super- Sayajin.

Pan fand sie schnell, bevor sie, auf der anderen Seite ihres Bruders, auf ihre Knie fiel. "Gohan!", sie schrie, damit sie nicht anfing zu weinen.

Trunks und Pan brachten Gohans Leiche zurück nach Capsule Corp und legten seinen Körper behutsam auf ein Bett. Chi-Chi, deren Kopf auf Gohans Brust lag, schluchzte hysterisch. Sie weigerte sich zuzugeben, das er tot war. Bulma weinte, während sie versuchte, ihre Freundin zu trösten. Beide Frauen versuchten laufend das Blut von Gohan schlaffen Körper zu wischen, was eine schwierige Aufgabe war, da beide zu stark weinten.

Weder Trunks noch Pan waren hungrig, also zogen sie sich für die Nacht um. Pans Haare, die gerade mal ihre Schultern überragten, dampften immer noch vom Regen. Sie war sauer auf die Cyborgs, aber vor allem war sie traurig über den Tod ihres Bruders. Sie hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür, bevor Trunks hinein kam und sie hinter sich schloss. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und sein Herz zerbrach, er schwor sich da und dort, dass er die Cyborgs dafür zahlen lassen würde, ihr das angetan zu haben.

Trunks lief auf sie zu und öffnete seine Arme: "Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du weinst" das war alles, was es brauchte, damit Pan in seine Arme fiel und zu schluchzen anfing. Trunks hielt sie fest während sie in sein schrie T-Shirt. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und sie nur noch schniefend zu Trunks hochblickte. Sein Gesicht war hart und emotionslos, aber er konnte die Wut und Trauer in seinen Augen sehen. "Schläfst du heute Nacht hier bei mir?", fragte Pan, nicht gewillt, allein zu bleiben. Trunks nickte mit dem Kopf, und krabbelte in ihr Bett, nachdem er das Licht ausgemacht hatte. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite und schlang ihre Arme fest um Trunks linken, ihn fest festhaltend. Mit einem seufzen schloss sie ihre Augen und sprach: "Trunks, bitte, verlass mich niemals."


	8. Schwertmeister

*Kapitel 8- Schwertmeister*

Dritte Person PoV

Es waren zwei lange und ermüdende Jahre, seit dem Gohan gestorben war. Seit dem waren die Cyborgs verschwunden, beinahe als ob sie komplett gegangen wären. Trunks und Pan wussten es aber besser, sie wussten, die Cyborgs warteten ihre Zeit ab, und dann würden sie zurück sein. Wenn dieser Tag kam, hofften die beiden Sayajins, dass sie bereit sein würden, wofür sie sehr hart trainierten.

Trunks war jetzt 15, und Pan war 11. Es gab kaum Momente, in denen man die beiden nicht zusammen sah, sie mussten stark und beieinander bleiben, für sie selbst und für einander. "Trunks", sagte Pan eines Tages, nach einem Übungskampf, als sie über Klippen liefen. "Wann denkst du, werden die Cyborgs wiederkommen?". Trunks drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anzuschauen "Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn sie zurück kommen, werde ich sie töten." "Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine Welt ohne Cyborgs." Trunks atmete tief durch "Hört sich für mich wie eine wundervolle Welt an." "Was würden wir dort machen? Es würde niemanden geben, um den wir Angst haben müssten.", fragte Pan, über Möglichkeiten nachdenkend. "Wir werden tun, was immer wir wollen", sprach Trunks, während er einen Arm um Pans Schultern legte und sie somit näher zu sich brachte. "Meine Mutter wird von ihrer Position als Präsidentin von Capsule Corp und dann werde ich diesen Platz einnehmen. Zusammen werden wir diese Welt zu einem besserem Ort machen, wir werden die Städte wieder aufbauen, und wir werden sicher gehen, dass sie nicht mehr zerstört werden." Pan lächelte, als sie ihren Arm um Trunks Taille schlang. "Klingt für mich nach einem guten Plan!"

Trunks lachte als er damit fortsetzte, Dinge aufzuzählen, die Pan und er tun würden. Sie hörte lächelnd zu, bevor ihr etwas unten im Wasser ins Auge fiel. "Panna?", rief Trunks ihr verwirrt zu, nachdem sie angehalten hatte. "Was ist das?", fragte Pan, auf den Gegenstand zeigend. So, wie die Sonne auf ihn schien, lies ihn hell strahlen, aber keiner der beiden Sayajins konnte sagen, was es war.

"Ich werde es heraus finden.", lächelnd löste sich Trunks aus ihren Armen, bevor er ins Wasser sprang um es zu bekommen. "Trunks!", schrie Pan ihm hinterher "Du bist verrückt! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das sein könnte!", als Trunks den Gegenstand gepackt hat, schoss er aus dem Wasser heraus, direkt neben Pan. "Trunks!", Pan kreischte, als Trunks seine nassen Haare schüttelte und sie nass machte. "Schau, es ist ein Schwert.", sagte Trunks, den Gegenstand ausstreckend, der Tatsächlich ein Schwert war. "Wie kann es nur so neu aussehen?", fragte Pan erstaunt, während sie das schimmernde, kalte Metall der Klinge vorsichtig berührte. "Man kann nicht sagen, wie lange es dort unten lag." "Ich weiß ja nicht, aber es ist jetzt meins.", sagte Trunks mit Triumph in der Stimme. Plan schaute ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue, "Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft." Trunks zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Ich werde es mir selbst beibringen müssen." "Okay, du bist der Schwertmeister…", stichelte Pan.

"Kinder! Abendessen!", drang Bulmas Stimme über die Entfernung zu ihnen hinüber. "Wettrennen nach Hause!", sagte Trunks schnell, bevor er los flog. "Schummler!", schrie Pan ihm hinterher, bevor auch sie los flog. "Du isst lieber nicht wieder alles weg, so wie letztes Mal!"


	9. Brich niemals ein Versprechen

*Kapitel 9- Breche niemals ein Versprechen*

"Mir ist so langweilig.", sagte Trunks von Pans Seite aus. Die beiden saßen momentan am Küchentisch, und machten Schulaufgaben. Oder das war wenigstens das, was sie tun sollten. Es war nicht so, das sie es nicht versuchten, weil sie versuchten es ehrlich, aber meistens waren sie einfach nur gelangweilt. Heute war Trunks dran, er seufzte laut auf, als er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch legte. Er war 16 Jahre alt, fast 17 und Pan war 13.

"Faulenzer.", nannte ihn Pan, während sie ihre Englischaufgaben machte. Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich bin es leid nichts zu tun." "Na ja, du könntest deine Aufgaben machen" "Ich will nicht.", jammerte er. Pan lächelte "Du hast doch nur noch ein Jahr vor dir." Trunks seufzte "Exakt, deswegen verstehe ich nicht, weshalb meine Mutter mich dazu zwingt, das hier zu tun. Ich übernehme doch so oder so, Capsule Corb nach ihr." "Sie möchte sichergehen, das du ausgebildet bist, ist das denn so schlimm? Aber wenn du weiter so faulenzt, werde ich dich überholen, Boxer Boy.", grinste Pan ihn an. "Nur in deinen Träumen, Panna", Trunks setzte sich auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Sein Blick schweifte rüber zum Fenster, "Sie sind immer noch dort draußen, ich weiß es einfach." Pan musste nicht nachfragen, um zu wissen, dass er über die Cyborgs sprach. "Ich weiß", stimmte Pan zu. "Sie haben zwar keinen großen Städte mehr in die Luft gejagt, seit Gohan…", Pan konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Diese grausame, schreckliche Nacht, verfolgte sie noch immer.

"Trunks! Könntest du für eine Minute herkommen und eine Kiste für mich verschieben?", erklang Bulmas Stimme aus dem Keller. "Komme!", rief Trunks zurück, bevor er aufstand. Er schaute Pan mit einem leichten Grinsen an "Lerne nicht zu hart.", sagte er, bevor er begann, wegzugehen. "Ich möchte bestehen.", murmelte Pan, als sie mit ihren Aufgaben fortfuhr.

Trunks kam unten im Keller an um ihn, wie immer, voller seltsamer Erfindungen. Eine riesige Maschine erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als er die Menge an Kisten sah, die drum herum standen. "Diese Kiste muss verschoben werden.", sagte Bulma, auf eine Kiste zu ihrer Rechten zeigend. "Sie ist zu groß und zu schwer für mich, um es selbst zu machen. Würdest du sie bitte auf den Tisch mit meinen Blaupausen stellen, bitte?" Trunks hob die Kiste mit Leichtigkeit, und setzte sie auf dem Tisch, direkt neben die Blaupausen. Er überflog sie, und stellte fest, das die Blaupausen für diese Maschine waren, an der Bulma gerade arbeitete.

Er drehte sich um, lehnte seinen Rücken an den Tisch und fragte: "Was ist das?" "Meine neuste Erfindung, ich habe an den Blaupausen jetzt bereits mehrere Jahre gearbeitet, und jetzt baue ich sie endlich. Es ist eine Zeitmaschine." "Eine Zeitmaschine?", Trunks hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Ja. Trunks ich weiß du denkst jetzt vielleicht, ich wäre verrückt, aber die meisten Leute haben auch gedacht, dein Großvater wäre verrückt. Er bewies ihnen, dass sie falsch lagen, und wurde der berühmteste Erfinder und Wissenschaftler der Welt. Ich möchte nicht, das das noch mal passiert."

"Selbst wenn wir die Vergangenheit ändern könnten, es würde diese Zeitlinie nicht ändern, oder?", fragte Trunks. "Nein, es würde diese eine Zeitlinie ändern. Ich habe mir überlegt, das Pan und du gehen könntet und…" "Warte, du möchtest ernsthaft, dass wir das da benutzen?" "Ja!", sagte Bulma ernsthaft, "Diese Cyborgs haben alles Zerstört! Ich persönlich glaube, dass, wenn Goku nicht an diesem Herzvirus gestorben wäre, wäre einiges anders gelaufen. Möchtest du etwa nicht helfen, diese Monster zu töten?" "Natürlich! Es ist nur… ich weiß nicht Mutter."

"Wir unterbrechen diese Sendung für eine wichtige Meldung", ertönte es aus dem Radio, das bisher nur leise im Hintergrund gespielt hatte. "Zum ersten Mal in 4 Jahren greifen die Cyborgs die Hauptstadt an! Bridgetown wurde angegriffen! Die Straße in Richtung Süden, ist bisher die einzige, die noch nicht zerstört wurde! Jeder in diesem Areal passt bitte auf sich auf!" "Das ist nah", sagte Trunks, seine Augen dem Fenster zuwendend. "Das weiß ich, aber du denkst doch nicht etwa daran, da hinzu fliegen, oder?", fragte Bulma. "Ich muss, ich kann diesen Menschen nicht den Rücken zuwenden!" "Nein Trunks!", schrie Bulma ihm hinterher, aber der Sayajin hörte ihr nicht zu, als er durch das Fenster sprang und weg flog. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs komm sofort zurück! Denk mal an Pan!", Bulma schrie noch mehr, aber Trunks war bereits zu weit weg, um sie hören zu können." "Ich hätte 'Denk an Pan' zuerst sagen sollen", murmelte die Blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin zu sich selbst. Sie wusste, dann hätte sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Trunks mit Sicherheit gehabt.

Oben fühlte Pan Trunks wegfliegen, aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie dachte, das Bulma Trunks losgeschickt hätte, um irgendwas zu besorgen, so wie sie es öfters tat. Minuten vergingen; plötzlich legte Pan ihren Füller beiseite, mit dem sie geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengrube, genauso wie damals als Gohan starb. 'Trunks', rief sie telepatisch. Es kam keine Antwort, und Pans Herz wurde ihr schwer. Sie wusste, irgendwas lief furchtbar schief, schneller, als sie sich je in ihrem Leben bewegt hat, sprang sie vom Stuhl auf, und rannte in den Keller.


	10. Erholung und Vorbereitung

*Entsorgung und Vorbereitung*

Als Trunks aus seinem schlaf-ähnlichen Schlummer aufwachte, realisierte er, das er auf etwas sehr weichem lag. In seiner linken Hand spürte er auch etwas kleines und weiches. Seine Augen ein wenig öffnend sah er Pan, die ihren Kopf auf seinem Bett, neben ihren ineinander geschlungenen Fingern, gelegt hatte. Für jede normal Person, sah es so aus, als wäre sie am schlafen, aber Trunks wusste es besser. Er war nervös warum sie nichts zu ihm sagte.

"Sie hat deine Seite nicht einmal verlassen", sagte Bulma, was Trunks dazu veranlasste, leicht aufzuschrecken. Er verstand jetzt, warum Pan nichts sagte. Was immer sie ihm sagen wollte, sie wollte nicht, das Bulma es hört. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie wird ihn wahrscheinlich verfluchen, das er so ein Idiot war, und gegangen war, um die Cyborgs zu bekämpfen. Er würde sie nicht beschuldigen, wenn sie es tun würde. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Junge?!, fragte Bulma, zu Trunks hinüber laufend, und in diesem Moment bemerkte er, das er in einem Krankenzimmer lag. "Wir waren krank vor Sorge! Und ich dachte, Pan würde sich vergessen!", sofort fühlte er sich schlecht, Pan das angetan zu haben.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte Trunks. "Ich dachte, ich könnte sie dieses mal besiegen, ich glaube, ich brauche mehr Training. Aber wie auch immer, ich bin bereit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen." "Du weißt nicht einmal, ob noch irgendwelche Arme oder Beine unter dieser Decke sind, und du möchtest schon aufstehen und gehen", sagte Bulma, mit einem traurigen Lächeln, "du bist deinem Vater so ähnlich." Trunks wusste natürlich, das er mindestens noch seine linke Hand hatte, aber er setzte sich auf und bewegte seine anderen Gliedmaßen. "Ich habe mit Pan über das Reisen in die Vergangenheit gesprochen, und sie denkt, es ist eine gute Idee." "Natürlich tut sie das.", stichelte Trunks. Pan drückte Trunks' Hand fest, und er musste an sich halten, um sein Gesicht nicht vor seiner Mutter zu verziehen.

"Also, seit ihr wirklich dafür bereit?" "Ja, wir können ja wenigstens diese Zeitlinie vor den Cyborgs retten." "Das ist der richtige Gedanke.", sagte Bulma lächelnd, "ich werde nach unten zu Chi-Chi in die Cafeteria gehen. Möchtest du was?" Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf, damit sich seine Mutter endlich beeilte und ging. Er beobachtete sie beim weggehen und starrte einen Moment auf die Tür; und als er wieder zu Pan schaute, sah er, wie sie sich aufsetzte.

Ihre Augen waren weit offen, und sie starrte ihn an. Trunks atmete tief durch; niemand konnte es mit Pan aufnehmen, wenn sie wütend war. Er würde sie immer noch für nichts beschuldigen, wenn sie ihm an den Kopf warf, das er ein Idiot war, denn das war es wirklich. Pan wollte Trunks anschreien, aber sie konnte nicht. Oh, wie sehr sie ihn anbrüllen wollte, dafür, das er beinahe in ihren Armen gestorben wäre, aber er ist nicht gestorben. Erwar immer noch am Leben und saß direkt vor ihr. Die Freude verdrang all den Ärger den sie kurz vorher gefühlt hatte.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, aber sie bekämpfte den Drang sie zu weinen, als sie Trunks in eine feste Umarmung zog "Ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht!" Trunks war ein wenig verwirrt darüber, das Pan ihn nicht anschrie. Er würde aber auch nicht danach fragen. Er kannte Pans schlimmsten Albtraum, den sie ihm so oft erzählt hatte, nachdem sie in sein Zimmer geschlichen war. Darin wurde er von den Cyborgs getötet, und er hat diesen Traum beinahe wahr werden lassen.

Pan zitterte, als Trunks sie in seinen Schoß setzte, bevor er seine Arme fest um ihre Hüfte schlang "Es tut mir so leid, Panna.", sagte er ihr. "In Ordnung", schniefte Pan. "Du machst das besser nicht noch mal.", sagte sie, ihre Tränen wegwischend. Sie sah müde aus, und sie fühlte sich auch so. Sie hätte vor Stunden schlafen sollen, aber sie hatte sich geweigert, zu schlafen, solange Trunks nicht aufgewacht war. Sie gähnte laut, und Trunks lächelte. "Du siehst müde aus"


	11. In die Vergangenheit!

*Kapitel 11- In die Vergangenheit!*

"Seit ihr zwei bereit?", fragte Bulma Trunks und Pan, als sie sich fertig machten zum Start. Die zwei Sayajins nickten eifrig. "Okay, ihr beide werdet an dem Tag ankommen, an dem Frieza auf der Erde landete, er wird mit Leichtigkeit besiegt werden. Wenn Goku ankommt, warnt ihn vor den Cyborgs, und gebt ihm das Gegenmittel. Ihr könnt ihm vertrauen, und erzählt ihm alles darüber, wer ihr seit, aber sagt niemand sonst was! Es ist SEHR wichtig, das ihr niemand anderen etwas sagt! Wenn ihr fertig seit, kommt zurück in diese Zeit, die Maschine hat nur die Energie um noch zurück zu kommen. Also, nicht noch irgendwo herumstreunen."

"Das klingt doch leicht genug", sagte Trunks, Pan neben ihm nickt. "Bitte, ihr beiden, seit vorsichtig.", sagte Bulma die beide Hybriden fest in ihre Arme schloss. Als sie sie gehen lies, packte Chi-Chi die beiden. "Sie zwei seid besser bald wieder zu Hause!" "Wir versuchen es, Chi-Chi- San", sagte Trunks. Die beiden Sayajins flog in das Schiff und setzte sich in ihre Stühle. "Trunks wählte die Koordinaten, bevor er zu Pan schaute, "Bereit?""In die Vergangenheit!", erzählte Pan ihm, und wies mit einem Finger ins All. „So wird hier gar nichts passieren.", sagte Trunks, und drückte auf einen großen roten Knopf.

Zeitreisen war ekelhaft. Für die Sayajins war es, als ob ihre Körper sich veränderten und sich drehten, gleichzeitig. Nachdem das Schiff landete, atmete Trunks erst einmal tief durch, und Pan tat es ihm gleich, nur das sie ihre Augen schloss. Sobald sie sich wieder fähig fühlten zu laufen, stiegen sie aus dem Schiff aus und kapselten es ein. Als sie sich umsahen, sahen sie, das sie in einem Art Wüsten Gebirge sein mussten.

"Wo denkst du, sind sie?", fragte Pan. Trunks sah auf seine Multi- Funktionale Uhr "Sie müssten hier irgendwo sein. Das hier ist immer noch der Ort, an dem Frieza landete." genau in dem Moment flog ein gigantisches Schiff über ihre Köpfe hinweg, und sie grinsten sich an. "Das muss Freiza sein. Los, gehen wir!", sagte Trunks, griff Pans Hand, und rannte los. Sie sprangen über die riesigen Felsen, als ob diese gar nicht da wären.

"Trunks, guck mal!", sagte Pan, bevor sie mit dem Kopf zu einer blauhaarigen Frau in der Ferne nickte. Ein Mann mit einer Narbe im Gesicht passte auf sie auf. "Das ist deine Mutter, aber wer ist ihr 'Aufpasser'?" Pan und Trunks wunderten sich, da sie beide das einzige Foto, das Bulma von Vegeta besaß, gesehen hatten, und somit wussten, das das nicht Vegeta war. "Ich weiß es nicht… lass uns weiter gehen, ich sehe meinen Vater nirgends."

Die zwei Hybriden landeten auf einem Felsen, genau neben dem widerwärtigen Echsen- Alien, welches neben einem Mann stand, der doppelt so groß wie er war. Frieza sah aus, als hätte er lila- und weißfarbene Haut, mit eingebauten Roboterteilen. Er war nicht groß, und er war sehr hässlich. Das andere Alien sah in Vergleich zu ihm wie ein Riese aus. Er hatte blasse Haut und Hörner. Ihre Kräftelevel waren nicht hoch, und die Sayajins wussten, sie könnten sie leicht besiegen. Frieza fing an, den Planeten in die Luft zu jagen und seine Männer sammelten sich um ihn herum.

"Panna, wir können nicht länger warten", sagte Trunks ihr. "Ich sehe deinen Vater hier nirgendwo. Einer von uns muss diese Echse töten." "Wer?", fragte Pan mit einem grinsen, und Trunks passte sich an. Sie hielten ihr Hände hoch. " "Schere… Stein… Papier!", riefen sie zusammen. Trunks hatte Stein, Pan Schere. "Haha! Ich darf Frieza töten!", rief Trunks aufgeregt. "Ja, ja", sagte Pan zu ihm "Komm schon, ich gehe aber trotzdem runter"


	12. Frieza und King Cold

*Frieza und King Cold*

"In Ordnung, findet die Sayajin- Freunde und dann zeigt keine Gnade!", befahl Frieza. Eine Gruppe seiner Männer rannte los, und Trunks sprang dorthin. Schneller als das es jemand sehen konnte, holte Trunks sein Schwert heraus, und schnitt die Männer in Stücke. Pan sprang dorthin, während Trunks zu Boden schwebte. Geräuschlos platzierte Pan sich auf einem Felsen zwischen Trunks und Frieza. "Also du musste Frieza sein.", stellte Trunks fest, als er sein Schwert in dessen Scheide steckte. Die heulte, als der Sayajin fortfuhr. "Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, dir gegenüber zu stehen."

"Wir haben einen Gast.", sagte das größere Alien. Trunks ignorierte den Kommentar. "Jetzt werde ich dich zerstören." Frieza' s Augen weiteten sich, bevor er lächelte, "Dann sollten wir wohl am Besten weglaufen, nicht wahr, Vater?", fragte Frieza spöttisch "Du weißt nicht mit wem du dich anlegst, Junge." "Ich weiß sehr wohl, mit wem ich mich anlege, Frieza, und ich kann dir sagen, ich mache mir keine Sorgen.", sagte Trunks. Pan lächelte über Trunks' Selbstvertrauen, sie glaubte an ihn. Sie errötete leicht, als ihr Gehirn die Tatsache verarbeitete, wie heiß und knallhart er dort stand. "Mach keinen Fehler, ich werde dich ein für alle mal auslöschen." "Du bist ein ziemlich arrogantes kleines Ding. Vielleicht warst du in dem kleinen Loch, aus dem du gekrochen kamst, stark, aber für mich bist du kein Gegner. Gegen einen erbärmlichen Punk zu kämpfen, ist unter meiner Würde." "Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt, du bist erledigt, Frieza!"

Man konnte sehen, das Frieza langsam wütend wurde. Mit einem brummeln befahl er seinen Männern, Trunks zu töten. Ein grüner Mann trat vor, und schickte ein Gewehr auf ihn und Pan. "Ich denke es ist nur fair wenn wir euch warnen, das ihr keine Chance gegen ihn habt.", sagte Pan.

Der Soldat mit dem Gewehr richtete diesen auf Trunks, aber der Sayajin beförderte es mit Leichtigkeit nach hinten. Viele weitere Schüsse wurden auf Trunks abgefeuert, aber jeder wurde von ihm abgelenkt. Spöttisch strich der Sayajin sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen, bevor er dem großen Alien in den Kiefer schlug, ihn zu einem der Beine des Raumschiffes fliegen lassend. Die anderen Soldaten liefen herbei, um zu Attackieren; Pan flog beiseite, als Trunks sein Schwert zog. Der männliche Sayajin bewegte sich mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, das die Männer (oder eben Aliens) die Bewegung gar nicht realisierten, bis es zu spät war, und sie von Trunks durchgeschnitten worden waren. Pan landete neben Trunks, der sein Schwert zurück in seine Scheide schob (1). "Jetzt ist es für euch zwei Zeit zu sterben.", rief er Frieza und seinem Vater zu.

"Lass mich dir einen Rat geben, derjenige, er hat seine Fähigkeiten, er wird als erstes in einem Sarg enden", sagte Frieza, mit einem Finger auf Trunks zeigend. "Danke für den Tipp.", erwiderte Trunks grinsend. "Warum hast du kleiner-", begann Frieza. "Jetzt hörst du mal zu! Hier habe ich was für dich; kenne deinen Feind. Du hast dich bereits ziemlich in mir verschätzt; das ist ein Fehler, der dich viel kosten wird." "Du sollst lernen deine Zunge zu hüten, Junge!", sagte Frieza. "Jetzt vernichte ihn doch einfach", sagte Frieza's Vater. "Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." "Er hat recht", bestätigte Trunks, "Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag. Eher um die… fünf Minuten."

"Oh, und ich habe Pläne fürs Abendessen.", sagte Frieza. "Davon habe ich auch gehört, aber ich sage deine Verabredung mit Goku ab." "Was ist ein Goku?", fragte das große Alien. Plan musste sich auf dir Lippe beißen, um nicht in lautem Lachen auszubrechen. "Du kennst diesen wertlosen Sayajin?" "Nur durch Erzählungen, aber wir werden ihn bald treffen." "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.", grinste Frieza. "Hör zu, Goku wird bald hier ankommen, und nur einer von uns wird hier sein, um ihn zu treffen. Verstanden?" "Ich glaube schon, ich muss mir nur noch überlegen, wie ich dich töte." "Genug rumgealbert, es ist Zeit, das du erfährst wer ich bin. Du wirst bald erfahren, was es heißt, gegen einen richtigen Super Sayajin zu kämpfen, und ich rede nicht über Goku", sagte Trunks grinsend.

Angst war kurz in Frieza's Gesicht zu sehen, aber er tat das als Scherz ab. Das Grinsen aber verließ Trunks Gesicht nicht, als er anfing, seine Kraft zu sammeln. Schock und Terror sind auf Frieza's Gesicht zu sehen. "Nein, das kann nicht sein.", sagte er, einen Schritt zurücktretend. "Was macht er?", fragte King Cold "Hast du ihn nicht gehört?", fragte Pan, "Er verwandelt sich in einen Super Sayajin." Trunks schrie, als seine Energie um ihn herum knisterte. Sein Haar fing an, sich aufzustellen, und Pan, die neben ihm stand, musste ihr Bandana festhalten, damit es nicht davonflog. Steine krachten in den Boden und stiegen wieder auf; aber keiner kam auch nur naher genug an Pan heran, um sie zu treffen. Lavendel- farbiges Haar wurde golden, und Kristallblau wurde schnell zu türkis. Die goldene Aura umgab Trunks, schien ihn wie die Sonne leuchten zu lassen. Frieza schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte er, von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsend. Frieza feuerte einen Energiestrahl auf Trunks; gerade rechtzeitig flog Pan zurück, wie auch der junge Mann, der zurückgedrückt wurde. Überall war Feuer und Trunks war nirgends zu sehen. Frieza lachte wie eine Hexe über seinen vermeintlichen Sieg, "Hast du das gesehen, Vater? Der Sayajin war jämmerlich!"

"Hey, Echsen- Junge!", zischte Pan, als sie Frieza anfunkelte. Der Alien sah mit einem Knurren zu ihr hinauf, und ein heimliches Lächeln huschte über Pans Gesicht. "Sieh noch mal hin!", rief sie, während sie sich zu den Flammen umdrehte. Frieza folgte ihrem Blick, nur um Trunks zu sehen - unverletzt lief er aus den Flammen heraus! "Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast ein bisschen mehr auf dem Kasten", sagte Trunks, "Weil wenn dem so ist, solltest du lieber jetzt aufgeben."

Frieza biss die Zähne grollend zusammen, bevor er in die Luft stieg. Er sammelte seine Energie um eine gigantische rote Bombe zu formen, die der glich, die er auf Namek abgefeuert hat. Trunks blieb mutig auf der Stelle stehen, als Frieza die Bombe warf, die den Sayajin traf und einen riesigen Krater hinterließ. Jeder wäre daran gestorben, Pan war dankbar, das Trunks nicht jeder war. Er war Trunks, und hätte nicht noch stolzer auf ihn sein. Frieza begann wieder zu lachen, "Das war viel zu leicht!" Sein Lachen stoppte, als die Bombe anfing sich zu bewegen.

(1) An alle die jetzt PERVERS denken: willkommen im Club…


	13. Aus der Zukunft

*Aus der Zukunft*

"Hey, wir werden zu einem Platz fliegen, nicht weit von der Stelle an der Goku landen wird. Ihr könnt mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt.", rief Trunks den Z-Kämpfern zu. Alle sahen sie verwirrt an, und als Pan Gohan sah konnte sie nichts gegen die gemischten Gefühle tun, die in ihr aufwallten. Sie war froh, endlich einmal ihren Bruder, wenn auch in einer anderen Zeitlinie, wieder zusehen. Aber sie war auch traurig, eben weil der Gohan dort aus einer anderen Zeitlinie war, wenn Trunks und sie in ihrer Zeit zurück kamen, wird Gohan tot sein. "Kommt schon, es liegt in der Richtung", sagte Pan, nach Norden zeigend. "Goku sollte in einigen Stunden dort sein.", ergänzte Trunks. Und da keiner der Z-Kämpfer antwortete, fuhr Trunks fort: "Folgt uns, und macht euch keine Sorgen- wir sind nicht böse.", sagte er, seinen Kopf zu Pan neigend und grinste sie an.

Trunks und Pan schossen gemeinsam in die Luft. Erst dachten sie, die anderen würden ihnen nicht folgen, aber langsam begannen diese genau das zu tun. Trunks überprüfte noch mal sein GPS er entdeckte die richtigen Koordinaten und gab Pan mit einem Nicken das Zeichen zur Landung. Sie landeten zwischen zwei riesigen Felsen und die Z-Kämpfer starrten die beiden verwirrt an. Sowohl Pan, als auch Trunks fühlten sich peinlich berührt. Keine der beiden Seiten wussten wirklich, was sie sagen sollten. Also holte Pan langsam eine Box aus ihrer Hosentasche. Die Box öffnend, holte sie eine Kapsel heraus. "Passt auf Leute!", rief Yamchu, während er Pan mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Es ist nur ein Kühlschrank.", sagte Trunks, als Pan die Kapsel öffnete und ein kleiner Kühlschrank erschien daraus. Pan öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte zwei Limodosen heraus. Eine gab sie Trunks, die andere behielt sie für sich. "Möchte noch jemand etwas zu trinken? Mein- Goku wird erst in zwei Stunden hier ankommen.", sagte Pan "Natürlich, warum nicht.", antwortete Bulma Schulter zuckend. "Ja!", rief Gohan, der mit Krillin herüber gerannt kam.

"Haben wir uns bereits getroffen.", fragte Bulma. "Ihr zwei kommt mir bekannt vor." "Nein, tut mir leid. Es ist unmöglich, das ihr uns kennt", antwortete Trunks. "Entschuldigung", meldete sich Gohan zu Wort. "Aber woher kennt ihr beiden meinen Papa?" "Das tun wir nicht", sprach Pan wahrheitsgemäß, "Wir haben bisher immer nur von ihm erzählt bekommen." "Wie könnt ihr dann wissen, das er in zwei Stunden hier ankommt?", wunderte sich Krillin. "Naja, das können wir nicht sagen, tut uns leid.", entgegnete Trunks. "Warum zur Hölle nicht?", fragte Vegeta. Sowohl Trunks, als auch Pan bemerkten, das der Typ der Vater des ersteren sein musste. "Ich sag euch warum. Es ist weil ihr zwei irgendwas plant! Also sagt jetzt- wer seit ihr zwei?" "Ich wünschte wir könnten es sagen", sagte Trunks ehrlich, "Aber wir können nicht."

"Während ihr Frieza und diesen großen Typen besiegt habt, warst du doch ein Super Sayajin, oder?", wechselte Gohan, an Trunks gewandt, das Thema. "Ja… ja, das war ich.", sagte Trunks. "Und du", fing Gohan an, und drehte sich lächelnd zu Pan "Bist du auch ein Sayajin?" "Ja, das bin ich", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Das ist ein Lüge!", schrie Vegeta dazwischen "Hört gut zu! Ich und Kakarrot- der den ihr Goku nennt, sind die letzten beiden Sayajins die noch leben. Drei, wenn man noch Kakarrots Jungen mitzählt." Trunks und Pan schauten auf ihre Füße. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie stur Vegeta war. Er hatte gerade eben doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Trunks zum Super Sayajin wurde, und er glaubte es trotzdem nicht. "Mag sein, aber wir haben sie doch eben gesehen. Sie haben Frieza und den großen Typen vernichtet.", sagte Gohan. "Ich nenne sie Lügner, nicht schwach.", Vegeta war immer noch geladen.

"Hey,", warf Bulma, das Thema wechselnd, ein, "Du trägst das Capsule Corp Logo. Mein Vater hat die Firma gegründet, bist du ein Angestellter?", fragte sie Trunks. "Nein, ich bin nur ein Fan", erklärte er ihr. "Ah, ich verstehe. Naja, gib mir deinen Namen und ich kann meinem Vater von dir erzählen." "Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß das ist merkwürdig!, antwortete er. "Sind eure Schuhgrößen auch Geheimnisse?", fragte Tenshinhan "Ja, ich möchte auch einen geheimen Namen", fügte Yamchu hinzu. "Haltet den Mund, ihr beiden" fuhr Bulma sie an, "Ihr seit doch bloß eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie Frieza besiegen konnten, und ihr nicht.", sagte sie, bevor sie den beiden Sayajins zuwinkte.

Die Zeit verging, und fast jeder hatte sich hingesetzt und wartete. Trunks und Pan saßen direkt nebeneinander auf einem Felsen, und nicht allzu weit weg von den beiden, setzte sich auch Vegeta hin. Er war nahe genug, um Trunks und Pan immer im Blickfeld zu haben. Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu saßen, Bulma und Gohan auch. Auf dem Boden neben ihnen saß Krillin, und Yamchu blieb stehen. Piccolo war einige Meter von den anderen, und versuchte, seine Distanz den anderen gegenüber zu waren. Trunks konnte nicht damit aufhören, zu Vegeta zu schauen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er seinen Vater bisher nur auf Fotos seiner Mutter, aber das war nichts im Vergleich ihn jetzt so zu sehen. Er war endlich einmal seinem Vater begegnet, und soweit er das bisher beurteilen konnte, war das, was seine Mutter ihm über dessen Persönlichkeit erzählt hatte, wahr. "Warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an?!", rief Vegeta Trunks zu, nachdem er den Jungen zum dritten Mal beim Starren erwischte. "Nichts, ich mag nur dein Hemd." Pan kicherte leise 'Ernsthaft?' 'Das ist das erste das mir eingefallen ist!' "Wenn du es so sehr magst, kannst du's gern haben!", grummelte Vegeta. "Nein, danke.", sagte Trunks, seinen Kopf drehend, um auf den Boden zu schauen. "Vielleicht irren sie sich", meldete sich Yamchu zu Wort,

"Vielleicht taucht Goku doch nicht auf." "Naja, der einzige Weg, das herauszufinden ist, für zwei Stunden zu warten, oder?", fragte ihn Bulma. "Ja" "Und, wie lange warten wir jetzt schon?" "Eine Stunde." "Dann warte noch eine Stunde!", schrie Bulma ihn an. Pan lachte, als sie sich an Trunks Arm lehnte. Ihr Vater brauchte wirklich Ewig um anzukommen. "Wenn ihr beide Sayajins seit, seit ihr Geschwister?", fragte Bulma die beiden. "Nein", sagte Trunks schnell, "Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen" "Also, müsstet ihr euch ziemlich nahe stehen", schlussfolgerte Bulma. Die beiden nickten nur; die hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie nah sie sich wirklich waren. Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen, als Trunks Uhr anfing zu piepen. Er und Pan standen schnell auf, "Goku müsste jede Minute hier landen."

Eine Energie durchbrach die Atmosphäre und jeder wusste, das das Goku war. Nachdem sie sich kurz angesehen hatten, sausten Trunks und Pan hoch in die Luft, die Z-Kämpfer dicht auf den Fersen. Sie landeten am Rande des Kraters, den Goku's Raumschiff verursacht hat. Die Tür öffnete sich, und ein Mann, dessen Haaren die Schwerkraft nichts anhaben konnte, schritt heraus. "Hi Leute!", begrüßte Goku sie, und jeder, außer Vegeta und Piccolo, freuten sich irgendwie über seine Ankunft. "Woher wisst ihr, das ich hier landen würde?" "Die zwei sagten es uns.", sagte Bulma, auf Trunks und Pan deutend. "Ich glaube, sie sind Fans von dir, sie haben uns nicht viel erzählt." "Sie wissen alles über dich, Papa!", rief Gohan voller Freude. Er war sehr glücklich darüber, seinen Vater zurückzuhaben.

"Hä?", ließ Goku hören, als er aus dem Krater flog, um den anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Gohan attackierte ihn mit einer festen Umarmung, und Pan konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzuschauen. Endlich, traf sie ihren Vater. "Sie wussten den exakten Ort und Zeit wo du landen würdest.", erklärte Bulma. "Das ist unmöglich", sagte Goku, während er sich Trunks und Pan anschaute, "Ich habe dies beiden noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen." "Das haben sie uns auch gesagt. Sie müssten dein Schiff im All verfolgt haben.", stellte Bulma ein Vermutung an. "Wirklich?", fragte Goku, eine Hand am Kinn, als ob er genau nachdenken würde. "Ich weiß nicht, Frieza versuchte das, aber ich konnte ihn auf eine Meile entfernt spüren. Ich habe seine Energie gespürt, als er an mir vorbeiflug- er war echt in Eile, mich zu schlagen. Was ist bitte schön passiert, Leute? Wer hat ihn getötet, warst du es, Piccolo?", fragte er den Grünen Namekianer, "Oder warst du es, Vegeta?", fragte er, den männlichen Sayajin anblickend. "Keine von uns.", antwortete Piccolo, "Die beiden waren das", sagte er, auf beide deutend,

"Sie besiegten ihn mit Leichtigkeit, und behaupten beide, Sayajins zu sein. Der Junge ist sogar zu einem Super Sayajin geworden." Goku's Augen weiteten sich: "Ein Super Sayajin?! Wow, ich glaub's nicht! Das ist unglaublich!" alle schauten ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, also fuhr er fort: "Nun ja, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen, ein Super Sayajin in dem Alter? Wie alt seit ihr zwei?" Trunks und Pan sahen sie an, und sie einigten sich, das es in Ordnung wäre, das Goku zu erzählen. Trunks hob die Stimme: "Ich bin 17 und sie ist 13." "Wow, und ihr beide wart dazu fähig, Frieza zu besiegen? Ich bin beeindruckt" "Kakarrot, vergisst du nicht etwas? Du, dein Sohn, und ich sind die einzigen Sayajins die noch am Leben sind.", erinnerte ihn Vegeta. "Wenn sie sagen, sie sind Sayajins, dann reicht das für mich als Beweis." "Ernsthaft, Goku, du machst dir manchmal alles viel zu leicht", ermahnt Bulma ihn. "Nein, mach ich nicht", verteidigte sich Goku, die Augen zusammenkneifend. "Goku, könnten wir kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Trunks. "Mit mir?", jetzt war Goku verwirrt. "Ja, nur wir drei", sagte Pan, als sie begann weg zu gehen, Trunks direkt hinter ihr. "In Ordnung", Goku fing an, ihnen zu folgen. Pan sprang hoch, und die beiden Männer folgten ihrem Bespiel, als sie über den Krater hinweg, auf die gegenüberliegende Seite flog.

"Danke", sagte Trunks, nachdem sie gelandet waren. "Hey, kein Problem", meinte Goku, "Eigentlich müsste ich euch beiden dafür danken, dass ihr Frieza getötet habt. Ich hatte die Chance dazu, und habe sie nicht genutzt, da ich immer noch geglaubt habe, er könnte sich ändern." "Er nicht", meinte Pan mit einem Lächeln. "Er war außer Kontrolle", stimmte Trunks zu, "Als er gelandet war, und du nicht da, mussten wir ihn stoppen." "Sein Schiff war viel schneller als meins, und er gewann zwei Stunden Vorsprung. Ich wusste, er wurde den Menschen auf der Erde etwas tun, und ich wollte gerade etwas deswegen tun, als ihr beide aufgetaucht seid." "Und wie könntest du was dagegen tu, wenn du zwei Stunden entfernt im All sitzt?", wunderte sich Trunks. "Nun ja, dank einer Technik, die ich gelernt habe, hätte ich in Sekunden hier sein können." "Meinst du das ernst?", fragten Trunks und Pan wie aus einem Mund. "Ja, es heißt Momentane Teleportation, ich habe sie auf dem Planeten Yardrat gelernt. Es bringt dich von einem Ort zum anderen in wenigen Sekunden." "Mensch!", murmelte Trunks, als er sich mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar fuhr. "Wir wussten nicht, das du eine solche Technik beherrschst. Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätten erst zu dir kommen können, wenn du allein wärst, und hätten das Risiko minimiert die anderen zu treffen." "Das Risiko?", Goku war offensichtlich verwirrt.

"Die Frage beantworten dir später, vorher musst du uns eine Frage beantworten, kannst du dich Willentlich in einen Super Sayajin verwandeln?" "Am Anfang nicht, aber inzwischen kann ich es.", antwortete er. "Würdest du es zeigen?", fragte Trunks begierig. "Bitte", fügte Pan, genauso aufgeregt, hinzu. "Okay", lächelte Goku. Mit einem Schrei wurde er zum Super Sayajin. Trunks und Pan besahen ihn mit Begeisterung. Der einzige andere Sayajin, den sie bisher gesehen haben, war Gohan bevor er starb. Goku hatte das goldene Haar und Aura, nicht zu vergessen die türkisen Augen.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Goku Trunks. "Jetzt, werden wir beide Super Sayajins sein.", sagte Trunks, der seine Energie sammelte, um auch zu einem Super Sayajin zu werden. Pan musste einen Schritt zurück treten, als die Energien der beiden Männer ihr Haar durcheinander brachten. "Wow", sagte Goku, "Wir sind absolut gleich." "Finden wir's heraus.", Trunks grinste. Er nahm sein Schwert, bevor er es auf Goku zurasen ließ. Als die Klinge nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem Gesicht des älteren entfernt war, stoppte er. Goku hat nicht einmal versucht, auszuweichen. "Warum hast du nicht versucht, auszuweichen?", fragte er verwirrt. "Ich habe in deinen Gefühlen lesen können, dass du es nicht tun wirst." "Ah, verstehe. Dieses Mal werde ich aber nicht stoppen, verstanden?" "Wenn du willst", entgegnete Goku. Trunks schwang sein Schwert wieder auf den älteren Mann zu, aber dieses Mal stoppte ist er nicht. Goku schien nicht beunruhigt, und blockte mit Leichtigkeit das Schwert. Als Trunks fertig war, ließ er sein Energielevel wieder sinken, bevor er das Schwert in die Höhe warf, und es mit der Schwertscheide auffing.

'Stell dich vor', sagte Pan ihm, als sie wieder auf die beiden zu lief. Trunks schickte ihr als Antwort nur ein Grinsen. "Du bist gut- nein großartig. Alles was wir gehört haben ist wahr.", sagte Trunks zu Goku, als dieser selbst wieder herunterging vom Level des Super Sayajins. "Diese Bewegungen haben Frieza in kleine Stücke geschnitten" "Dieses Mal war dein Herz wahrscheinlich nicht dabei." "Wir können ihm vertrauen", sagte Pan Trunks mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie sich an Goku wandte: "Aber wir brauchen dein Wort, dass du niemanden etwas davon erzählst, was wir dir erzählen." "Ich hatte nie ein Problem damit, Geheimnisse zu wahren. Ihr habt mein Wort.", versprach Goku. Trunks lächelte leicht, als er begann zu erzählen: "Danke, mein Name ist Trunks und das ist Pan. Das wird sich sehr seltsam anhören, aber wir sind nicht aus dieser Zeit. Wir sind mit einer Zeitmaschine 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist." "Ihr seit aus der Zukunft? Wow!", sagte Goku beeindruckt. "Ja", stimmte Trunks zu, "Vegeta lag richtig. Nur er, du und Gohan habt Sayajinblut- ich habe meins von ihm. Er ist mein Vater." "Was? Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen!", Goku's Augen waren so groß wie Teller, "Wow, bist du dir absolut sicher, dass Vegeta dein Vater ist?" "Ja", Trunks nickte, "Ich bin ein halber Sayajin, und ein halber Erdling." "Wow… Vegeta's Sohn", sagte Goku, zwischen Vegeta und Trunks hin- und herblickend, "Ja, ja, jetzt sehe ich die Ähnlichkeit." "Ich werde in zwei Jahren geboren." "Haha, ohne Scheiß, Vegeta wird ein Papi!", sagte Goku, bevor er Pan ansah. "Und was ist mit dir? Piccolo sagte, du hast auch Sayajinblut?" "Ja", sagte sie mit einem Nicken, "Ich bin… ich bin deine Tochter." Goku's Augen wurden wieder groß, als er auf sie zeigte, "M-meine Tochter?!" "Ja", Pan's Stimme war vorsichtig. Sie war besorgt darüber, wie er reagieren würde. Goku sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er anfing zu lächeln. "Jetzt wo du's sagst, bemerke ich es auch. Du erinnerst mich sehr an deine Mutter." Pan lächelte leicht, "Wir sind aber nicht dafür gekommen, um dir diese Dinge zu erzählen."

Trunks fing wieder an zu reden: "In drei Jahren, am Morgen des zwölften Mai um zehn Uhr morgens, wird ein zerstörerisches Duo auf einer Insel neun Kilometer südwestlich der südlichen Hauptstadt auftauchen. Sie sind unglaublich stark, selbst nach unseren Standards, sind sie Monster- das ist die beste Beschreibung die auf sie passt. Sobald dieses Paar sich der Erde zuwenden… wird alles, was du kanntest, zerstört werden." "Was sind sie, Aliens?", fragte Goku. "Nein, es sind Cyborgs", sagte Pan ihm. "Sie wurden hier auf der Erde gebaut. Ihr Schöpfer war Gero, Dr. Gero. Das Genie hinter der alten Red Ribbon Armee, erinnerst du dich?" "Ja!", rief Goku, als er sich erinnerte, "Ich habe sie besiegt" Gero auch… er hat überlebt?" "Dank dir, ja", warf Trunks ihm vor, "Das ist ein Kampf, von dem du dir Wünschen würdest, ihn bis zum Ende gekämpft zu haben. Sieh mal, tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen Goku, ich weiß, das du ein guter Kerl bist, aber Gero leben zu lassen, war ein Fehler der dich, und alle die du kennst, verfolgen wird. Er baut sie wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment, während wir sprechen. Wir wissen nicht, wo sein Labor ist, aber vertrau mir, wenn wir es wüssten, würden wir ihn besuchen, und nicht dich." "Es ist schwierig diese Kreaturen zu beschreiben", fuhr Pan fort, "Sie sind anders als alles, was du bisher begegnet bist. Nichts kommt auch nur Ansatzweise an die Technologie heran, die ihnen ihr Leben gegeben hat. Es geht über deinen Verstand, wie stark sie sind." "Was ist sein Plan? Was will Dr. Gero mit ihnen erreichen?" "Das weiß niemand", erzählte Trunks, "Seit diese Dinger für sich selbst denken konnten, rebellierten sie. Seit dem folgen sie nur noch ihrem eigenen, gnadenlosen Plan. Sie sind Zerstörungsmaschinen, Menschenfresser. Ihre erste Aktion, nach dem sie aktiviert wurden, war sich gegen ihren Erschaffer zu wenden. Diese Cyborgs sind skrupellos, sie mögen es, Schmerz zu verursachen und Leid zu sehen. Das Leben auf der Erde in unserer Zeit ist wie in einem Albtraum zu leben."

"Meine Güte, ihr zwei habt Frieza in Sekunden besiegt, und trotzdem sagt ihr mir, das die Cyborgs viel stärker als ihr beide sind" "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", sagte Pan, "Uns in Grund und Boden zu stapfen ist eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Ganz ehrlich, es gibt nicht viel was wir tun können, außer wegzulaufen." "Was?", fragte Goku verwirrt, "Was ist mit den anderen? Helfen die euch etwa nicht?" "Das können sie nicht…", erklärte sie sind tot. In drei Jahren, werden die Beschützer der Erde alle nicht mehr Leben sein. Wir sind alles, was von ihnen übriggeblieben ist und wir versuchen es so gut wie wir können. Sie sind alle nicht mehr! Mein Vater und die anderen Z-Kämpfer! Sie verloren alle ihr Leben in einer schrecklichen Schlacht gegen die Cyborgs. Nur einer hat das Gemetzel überlebt, unser Meister Gohan. Er entkam, aber es vergingen benahe 13 Jahre, dann sie haben sie ihn auch erwischt!", Trunks atmete schwer, als sich die Wut in ihm aufstaute. Pan schüttelte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken an die Nacht, in der Gohan starb. "Das war in unserer Zeit vor vier Jahren", sagte Pan sanft, "Piccolo ist tot, also gibt es auch keine Dragon Balls" "Seien sie verdammt, sie sind einfach zu stark!", zischte Trunks, die Cyborgs verfluchend.

"Wartet eine Sekunde, was ist mit mir passiert? Ich meine… warum helfe ich nicht? Ich müsste doch eigentlich den Kampf mit den Cyborgs überlebt haben, oder? Ich meine, Pan ist hier…" "Papa eigentlich, bist du noch vor dem Kampf gestorben. Bald wirst du an einem Herzvirus erkranken. Du wirst deswegen sterben, nicht mal ein Super Sayajin kann den besiegen." "Ich verstehe nicht, wenn das so ist… wie kannst du dann hier sein, Pan?", jetzt schaute Goku wirklich verwirrt. "Zwei Jahre nach dem du gestorben bist, hast du ein Turnier im Jenseits gewonnen. Dir wurde erlaubt, für eine Woche ins Diesseits zurück zu kommen, um eine Woche mit Mami und Gohan zu verbringen, und, na ja… ich bin während dieser Zeit entstanden", erklärte Pan, trotz der leichten Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen legte. "So ein Mist!", seufzte Goku, "Ich sterbe an einem dummen Herzvirus. Ich will diese Cyborgs bekämpfen, und bekomme nicht einmal die Chance dazu!" "Du meinst, nach allem, was wir dir erzählt haben, möchtest du immer noch gegen die Cyborgs kämpfen? Hast du keine Angst?" "Natürlich habe ich ein wenig Angst. Jeder Herausforderung sind erst Angst einflößend, aber man muss es versuchen, um etwas zu ändern."

"Meine Mutter lag richtig mit ihrer Vermutung, ich kann dir wirklich vertrauen. Ich bin froh, das ich das kann." Trunks griff in seine linke Tasche, und zog eine Ampulle heraus und warf sie zu Goku. "Hier, für deine Gesundheit." "Meine Gesundheit?", Goku war durcheinander. "Es ist ein Gegenmittel für den Herzvirus. Hier gibt es noch kein Heilmittel, aber in der Zukunft haben wir eins. Also, wenn er Virus anfängt, dich zu schwächen, trink es." "Ja", Pan lächelte ihn an, "Und vielleicht werde ich sogar in dieser Zeit geboren, und du wirst dabei sein, wenn ich aufwachse." Goku lächelte, als er die Flasche ansah: "Ich würde mich freuen. Oh, es ist lila, ich wette es schmeckt nach Trauben!" "Wir sollten das eigentlich nicht tun, weil wir damit die Zukunft ändern, aber einige Sachen müssen geändert werden. Meine Mutter glaubt daran, wenn du nicht krank geworden wärst, wären Dinge um einiges besser gelaufen. Jetzt glaube ich ihr." "Deine Mutter kennt mich? Werde ich sie bald kennen lernen, oder kenne ich sie bereits?" "Du kennst sie schon, sie steht dahinten.", sagte Trunks, auf Bulma deutend. Goku fiel vor Lachen um, sich den Bauch haltend, "Bulma ist deine Mutter?!", fragte er, noch auf dem Boden liegend, bevor er fähig war, sich zu beruhigen und aufzustehen. "Wow, Bulma und Vegeta? Ich dachte immer, Bulma würde mal Yamchu heiraten." "Sie sind nicht lange zusammen gewesen", erzählte Trunks, mit leichtem Rotschimmer, "Es war eher so ein Leidenschaftsding- du weißt, wie dickköpfig sie sind. Yamchu und Mutter trennten sich, er fand jemand anderen, und meine Mutter hat sich in meinen Vater verliebt. Natürlich würde er nie zugeben, das er meine Mutter auch liebt." "Das ist keine Überraschung", entgegnete Goku, "Ich kenn sie, und man-o-man sie sind die kratzbürstigsten Menschen die ich kenne."

"Ich erinnere mich nicht an meinen Vater, deswegen war es schön, ihn wiederzusehen. Er ist launisch, aber beeindruckend. Ich weiß, das ist seltsam, aber sie werden ziemlich schnell zueinander finden. Aber wenn sie davon Wind bekommen, vielleicht nicht und ich werde nicht geboren." "Hey, kein Problem, ich werde nichts sagen, versprochen."

"Wir sollten lieber los", meldete sich Pan wieder zu Wort, "Mami und Bulma erwarten uns" Goku lächelte "Bitte richtet den beiden meine Liebe aus, und danke für die Medizin. Werdet ihr in drei wieder hier kommen?" "Wenn wir solange überleben, dann ja.", antwortete Trunks. "Bleibt am Leben! Ich möchte, das ihr beide wieder kommt um hier zu helfen" Trunks und Pan lächelten, als sie sich umdrehten um zu verschwinden. Pan hielt noch mal an, um Goku anzusehen und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn fest zu umarmen. "Es war schön dich endlich einmal zu treffen, Papa! Wir sehen dich in drei Jahren!" "Wiedersehen ihr zwei!", rief Goku den beiden hinterher, als diese zu ihrer Maschine flogen. Er sah ihre Gestalten verschwinden, drei lange Jahre standen ihnen allen bevor.


End file.
